Mahouka Koukou no Yuutousei: IS Style
by fujin of shadows
Summary: A seven chapter, spin-off story of my favorite work, Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: I.S Style. The fic focuses on the three year time skip and will focus on Byakushiki Setsura...Will have slow updates because my focus at the moment Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: I.S Style and White Knight (I will update White Knight before this month ends or before the Second Season of I.S,)


**_Before any of you ask: NO, I will not abandon any of my fics...This would just be a seven chapter fic that will highlight the important parts of the three year time ship of my favourite fic, __Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: I.S _**

**_I need something to empty my mind so that I can shape the next chapter of White Knight and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: I.S Style and Prince of Yotsuba: God of Destruction because I have to many things in my head right now._**

* * *

**_Mahouka Koukou no Yuutousei_****: I.S Style**

**_CHAPTER ONE: The White Moon that cast the Crimson Shadows part 1_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos OR Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story** _

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

_**(Preface)**_

_Orimura Ichika, this person had been called many names in the span of his short life._

_He is called son by his mother._

_He used to be called little brother by two idiots that were his full blooded sisters that did not give him the love that he deserves._

_He is called grandson by his grandfather._

_He is called Sin in the battlefield, and the number of monikers attached to that single name is absurd to say the least._

_To me, I have only called Orimura Ichika two names, father and Oniisama. Orimura Ichika is my half, elder-brother; he is older than me by nine months. Everything that I am, everything that I have, I owe it all to him. _

_Let me tell you a short story._

_I am the illegitimate daughter of both the Orimura Clan and the Royal Family. If my heritage and how I was conceived in this world becomes public knowledge, the country would be torn asunder by a scandal never before seen, with the two leading clans of this country in the middle of it all._

_If any members of those two clans discover who I am, heritage and all, when I was a child, I would have most likely been dead by now._

_Fortunately for me, the person who discovered me and my mother was Orimura Ichika, the most wonderful person in the face of the world._

_Orimura Ichika did not care who I was, how I was conceive, or even my heritage, to him, I am just a girl who just lost her mother, a person who needed to be comforted._

_And he did just that._

_When my mother died and when my world was looking bleak, he took me in his arms and allowed me to grieve._

_Orimura Ichika did not say anything and merely held me as I cry and that was probably the moment when I fell in love with him._

_Orimura Ichika, Oniisama, became my father after that day._

_For the first four months after my mother's death, I was sheltered by Shinonono Ryuuin, under the request of Oniisama, while Oniisama took the mask of the demon that would one day be called Sin._

_I could already tell that the head of the Shinonono family wasn't thrill in having me, but he relented and took me under the roof of his temple. Shinonono Ryuuin allowed me to stay in the temple of his family under the condition that I do not show myself in front of his family._

_I accepted his conditioned and stayed in a small room in my four months stay in the Shinonono family temple. _

_The four months that I stayed in the Shinonono family was a nightmare that I did not want to relieve. Shinonono Ryuuin was very accommodating, but the lack of human contact that I had during that time span was close to zero. For four months, I was force to stay in the small room, and the four corners of that room became my prison. I wasn't allowed to leave the room, my meals were brought to me personally by the head of the Shinonono family, and I wasn't even allowed to socialize with the students practicing martial arts in the temple._

_I was alone for that four months, and I almost lost my sanity because of it._

_But I was saved by Oniisama yet again. In four months after mother's death, Oniisama did not visit me, or should I say, he did not show himself to me. I could tell, for four months, I could tell that every time I slept, he was watching over me. I am sure of my assumption because I could feel his aura comforting me, his power enveloping me. His mere presence alone gave me the assurance that I am not alone, that I will never be alone, that he will always be there for me. _

_When the fourth month ended, Oniisama relocated me to Yokohama, and had me reside in his mansion. At that moment, I thought to myself that there is something strange for a seven year old boy to have a mansion for himself, but Oniisama merely shrugged while telling me that it has been a long four months._

_And it was indeed, for the two of us._

_I didn't know what Oniisama did during the time span of four months, but I could tell that it change him greatly. _

_I did not ponder on that manner for an extent of time as Oniisama quickly enrolled me to a private school, before telling me that he would be visiting me twice a week._

_I was happy at that, and our life together began that day._

_**(Chapter 1: Interlude of the White Moon) (Three Years before the Current Story)(Two weeks after Ichika's resurrection)**_

How is he, Vladilena?" Ichigo asked as he was wheeled into his grandson's room by Isane.

Vladilena was silent for a moment; her eyes completely focus on the two siblings sleeping in each other's arms. "I still can't believe that Orimura Ichika is Sin." Vladilena admitted, ignoring the question that the Orimura head asked her. "But you know what, looking at it now, he had the perfect cover." Vladilena commented with a small smile.

Isane rolled her eyes at this. "We are asking you the result of my son's medical diagnostics, not the incompetence and the inability of you _'Shoguns'_ to track down a single target that actually lives in the same country as you morons." Isane pointed out, mocking her with the title that her son always use when greeting her or her peers.

"In our defense, your son is very dangerous and cunning. I will presume that he got that from you." Isane cannot help but smile proudly at that remark. "On the other hand, I wonder where he got his kindness from. It is genetically impossible for him to get it from you or from his father." Vladilena said, meaning it as an insult but was completely dismissed by Isane.

"How is he, Vladilena?" Ichigo asked again and this time, Vladilena spared the head of the Orimura clan a glance.

"You have very beautiful grandchildren." Vladilena commented with a faint smile. "I just don't know whether to be terrified or amused at the fact that Sin, or should I say Ichika-kun is prettier than his little sister, and that is saying something." Vladilena added, still a bit startled at the fact that somebody could look so beautiful, and that somebody is a male.

"Of course he would look better than that…Parasitic Doll, my Ichika inherited his looks from my elder sister." Vladilena snapped her neck and stared at Isane, whom has a very forlorn expression written on her face. "Yes, I have a sister. Contrary to popular beliefs, I am human." Isane stated, annoyed by the look Vladilena was giving her.

Vladilena stared at her for a second before speaking. "That is up for debate."

"Sarashiki, I will not ask again!" Ichigo's booming voice sent shivers down the quarter Russian's spine.

"Everything is fine, nothing change since yesterday's check up. There have been no abnormalities, but his body is still recovering, but that is to be expected. I am assuming that he'll be comatose for at least three more months while his magic repairs his body." Vladilena answered swiftly, trying to not further aggravate the only man who can stand blow-per-blow against the Emperor of Japan.

"Although, he will keep those scars. His regeneration is a godly ability but the damage that me and my peers inflicted upon him were so severe that his regeneration was momentarily cancelled, and the surgery that he performed after that fight…" Vladilena trailed off, not liking the fact that she spoke about the battle that almost took the life of her younf friend.

Isane, on the other hand, smiled gleefully at the reminder of that battle. Now that her son has been resurrected – although she still hated the girl – Isane can now be proud of her son's achievements and impressive performance against the ten strongest magicians in the current generation.

In took all ten of them to subdue her son, and her Ichika wasn't even trying to win!

"On a different note, Ichika-kun doesn't have STD."

Cue awkwardness.

Though Vladilena was a certified doctor, and a damn good one at that, she was uncomfortable speaking anything that involves sex. "Before any of you ask, yes I know about his and Chifuyu's sexual relationship, it's a no brainer considering the memory that Kurazakura showed me." Before Ichigo could speak, Vladilena continued. "Though the memory that Kurazakura showed me does not show their affair, my full body diagnostics showed that Ichika-kun already had multiple sexual intercourse, and seeing that the only person that he was ever interested in was Chifuyu, and considering the fact that I once saw Chifuyu masturbating while looking at the picture of her brother…." Vladilena trailed off once again, letting the information sink in.

"Do not worry." Isane growled a bit but did not interrupt her father-in-law. "We already know about that unfortunate tragedy."

"The memory was vague, but can I assume that Chifuyu did something to break his heart. He looks so broken after Chifuyu's engagement was announced, and he looked so dead after that wedding fiasco." Vladilena never really interacted with Ichika outside of his alter-ego, but she could still remember the betrayed and grief-stricken expression that he had during that day.

"This is a family matter, Sarashiki." Ichigo pointed out firmly.

Vladilena nodded, dropping the subject entirely. "As for Setsura, she's recovering nicely. She is recovering from severe magical and body exhaustion, and if my guess is correct, she'll be up to her feet by tomorrow."

"That's wonderful news." Ichigo stated with a smile. Finally, there was some good news.

"The sooner she's out of my sight, the better." Isane mumbled under her breath. Although Setsura resurrected her son two weeks ago, Isane still cannot stand the girl and hated the sight of her curled in her son's arms.

It was a disgusting sight for her.

"What of her organs?" Ichigo inquired, completely ignoring Isane's negative comments towards Setsura.

Vladilena could not help but smile at this, before giving Ichika a look of admiration. "Ichika-kun's organs have been perfectly synchronized in Setsura's body, so much so that I can't even find his magical and genetic signature in those organs." Vladilena was completely awestruck by this development.

"Why are you so surprise?" Isane asked, slightly curious by the excitement that the eldest daughter of the Sarashiki clan was showing. "My son had stated in his memories that his blood, genetics and DNA is 100% compatible to hers."

"They are compatible, but still, those organs should have retained some kind of signature that would indicate that they belong to Ichika-kun, but I cannot find that signature regardless of the many diagnostic spell I use on his little sister." Vladilena spoke each word with enthusiasm and excitement.

"You seem to be quite interested with this discovery?" Ichigo inquired, not liking the look in Vladilena's eyes.

"Orimura-sama, your grandson is a very brilliant boy!" Vladilena commented before taking a 3000 page thick journal from her suitcase and showing it to them. "This is a 3000 page, handwritten research journal about magic related diseases and anomalies. Each page contains very extensive and detailed explanation about the diseases and anomalies caused by magic, their symptoms, their stages, and even some remedies. This also contains an extensive list of herbs that can alter the magical health of an individual, and a breakthrough research about a magician's anatomy." Vladilena stated, almost squealing in joy, something that was strange considering that the quarter-Russian rarely express her emotions.

"Did you know that Ichika-kun introduce a theory that may explain the ability of a human being to use magic? He calls it 'Magical Circuits'." Vladilena then flipped several pages and showed them the page that contains Ichika's medical theory.

The two extremely powerful magicians' focus their attention on the diagram that shows the human anatomy with some additional nerve-like ligaments, ligaments that shouldn't be there, intertwined and interwoven throughout the body.

"According to his research, 'Magical Circuits' is the term for the channels within the body that transfers and channels magic. Simply put, they serve the same function for magic as blood vessels do for blood. Along the magic pathways, there are 596 nodes that control the flow of psion like circuit breakers, and within those nodes, there are thirteen pathways which control body function and strain levels. This 'Magical Circuit' is a pathway system that is enmeshed into the body and like blood vessels it touches and interacts with every single living cell and passes through every organ. " Vladilena now has a very big grin on her beautiful face as she held the journal tight and close.

"This research, this theory could revolutionize the medical-magical field. True, the theory about Magical Circuits is still very vague, but it has laid a platform for me to finish this research!"

"Wait just a minute, you crappy doctor, what do you mean 'for me to finish this research'!" Isane inquired in outrage. "That belongs to my son!"

"Your right, but he gave it to me." Vladilena then showed them a letter, with Ichika's Bounty Hunting emblem. "Ichika-kun prepared for everything. He sent me and the rest of the Shoguns letters, personally written by him." Vladilena pointed out with a sheepish grin. "Here, let me read you my letter:"

_Dear Sarashiki Vladilena_

_Good day to you, my dear Vladilena!_

_If you are reading this, then it means that I went through with my plan to preserve my 'Pride and Joy' and most likely cross blades with you and the rest of the Shoguns. For the trouble that I cause you and the Shoguns, I offer my deep and sincere apology, and for the injuries that I had inflicted upon you and your peers, I would also like to apologies._

_I know it is hard to believe this, but I did not want to hurt any of you, I did not even want to pick up my sword after the war, but once again, circumstances force my hand._

_I am doing this to protect and preserve my pride, not my pride as a soldier, but my pride as an elder brother._

_I am going to tell you this because you and I have fought together side-by-side many times, second only to Kurazakura-sama, so I will trust you with this information. My half-sister is dying. _

_My half-sister, the only sibling of mine that actually loves me is dying. I cannot explain it to you in detail, but for me to save her; I must perform a massive organ transplant, with me as the donor._

_My [regeneration-type magic] is a hindrance for this operation to become a reality, and that is the reason why I did what I did. I orchestrated this tragedy to force you and the Shoguns to fight me one last time._

_If you are reading this letter, suffice to say that my plan is a success, and I am now dead._

_I know that I have no right to ask this, but I am leaving you with my research notes and asking you to finish my study. This research of mine will interest you and would help a lot of magicians in the near future._

_If you do not want to finish it, I understand, but I would like you to keep it, to remember your old drinking buddy._

_It has been an honor knowing you._

_It is even more of an honor fighting against you and with you._

_Your Good Friend,_

_Sin, the Bounty Hunter._

Vladilena finished reading the letter with a fond smile before looking at the two Orimuras across her. "I know that Ichika-kun is not dead, but I will finish his research. He has hit a road block with his theory, and I can remedy that in three months time, and do not worry, when this research is complete, his name and my name will be registered in the 'Index' and Imperial Archives."

"If you screw my son, I'll kill you!"Isane stated, narrowing her gaze at her.

Vladilena merely chuckled lightheartedly at that. "I almost died fighting your son, and he wasn't even going for the kill. I will not disillusion myself into thinking that I have a chance against you."

"Good, because my son's skills are merely a downgraded version of mine." The pride in Isane's eyes was brimming. "He even has my eyes." Isane added gleeful.

"So he possesses 'Elemental Sight'."

"That, and also the eyes of my elder sister." Isane stated with a soft, endearing smile that quickly became a smile of excitement. "When my son wakes up, I am going to enjoy teaching him how to use those eyes and his magic properly. My son can do many things with the resources that he is born with, he knows that, and I will help him reach his potential."

In a rare moment, Vladilena witness something that she never expected to see in her lifetime.

Orimura Isane showing her maternal side.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Orimura Chifuyu was currently grounded. This may seem like a childish punishment, but considering the fact that she desperately wanted to be by her brother's side right now, this is torture for her.

Chifuyu was in her room, lying on her bed with a sorrowful look decorating her face, a letter clutch tightly in her right hand, a bottle of brandy in her left. Her eyes were shedding tears as soft sobs escaped her lips.

Apparently, Ichika left a hand written letter for every one of the Shoguns, the ten soldiers that Ichika respected the most, and he also left them with gifts to remember him.

It was his way of apologizing to her and her peers.

Chifuyu's letter has this written on it:

_Dear Orimura Chifuyu_

_Or should I start this letter with a greeting like this:_

_Dear Chifuyu-nee_

_If you did not tore this letter to pieces and decided to read it begrudgingly, then I must thank you for your consideration._

_I know that this is cruel of me, but you already hate me, my alter-ego and my real self, so there is no harm introducing myself to you._

_Asia knows me as Sin!_

_Most of the Bounty Hunters and Mercenary in the world knows me as Sin!_

_Even you know me as Sin!_

_But you also know me in another name, and that name is Orimura Ichika. _

_I will not ask you to believe the words written in this letter. After all, the Sin that you know is an arrogant bounty hunter that stretches the laws of every country that he steps foot on for his convenient, and breaks it if necessary. A contrast to your brother's – or should I say former brother's morals and beliefs._

_My life is quite hilarious really; I've created my very own opposite. As Orimura Ichika, I shudder at the thought of a fight, and I would not even dare raise my hand against anyone. As Sin, I thrive in combat, with countless people calling me a once in a lifetime magician._

_How laughable!_

_Now, if you are still reading this letter, then you may be asking: Why did I do such a crime?_

_Unfortunately, I cannot, in good conscious, answer that question._

_Just accept this answer; I would be fighting you and the Shoguns to preserve my pride._

_I have no life anymore, I only have my pride, and I will preserve my pride, whatever it takes to do it, I will do it._

_There is no turning back, I have no regrets…_

_Actually I have one…_

_The only regret that I have in my life is not being able to be the lover that you want to spend the rest of your life with._

_Though you did not love me, please know that I had loved you with all of my heart. You are my life, even after you broke my heart, I never stopped loving you. _

_I know that by me saying 'I love you' to you for what seems like a hundred times means nothing to you, but it means something to me, because I really do love you. Please know for a fact that I never lied to you whenever I told you those three words, I cared so much for you to even lie to you._

_And for our sexual relationship, I wish that relationship is rooted on love, but it was not to be, but truthfully, I did enjoy it. Please know that I was your willing partner, you did not force anything upon me, I was your willing partner in those many sexual intercourses that we had, and I enjoy every single second of it. _

_My only wish is that we had made love before my demise. One time would have been enough for me to leave this world without regrets._

_I love you, I truly do, but fate is truly a cruel mistress. We are siblings after all, and thus, we cannot be together like that. I thought that we could have had it all, but the fact that we are siblings is an inescapable truth._

_You knew this, right? You knew this fact that I vehemently denied throughout our relationship. If people knew of our relationship, people would most likely look at me with disgust, giving me scornful looks for the rest of my life, casting me with judging eyes for the rest of my existence._

_Knowing this truth and accepting it, is this the reason why you broke my heart? Is this the reason why you never attended any of the dates that I had prepared for the both of us? Is this the reason why you never came to the many recitals that I dedicate for you?_

_To save the reputation that I have, to prevent my dignity from being trampled, you choose to break my heart, in hopes of me loathing you, in hopes of me finding another…._

_If that is the case, then I gave you my thanks, Chifuyu-nee. I know you don't want to show your soft side to others, but if you truly did broke my heart to save me from disgrace, then I must say that I am very grateful._

_I always knew that you are a great elder sister._

_Maybe in our next lifetime, we can truly be lovers._

_But for now, I will accept my fate._

_Although you broke my heart many times, I never regretted loving you!_

_And though you hate me, I will never stop loving you!_

_Not even in death!_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Sin, Orimura Ichika_

Chifuyu read the letter many times, and each time she read the letter, she felt her heart being pierce with a hot knife.

Even in death, her brother refuses to hate her, and that fact alone is enough to scar her for life.

She wanted her brother to hate her, to curse her, if her brother loathed her; Chifuyu would have lived with pain that was at least bearable.

The fact that her brother still loves her and still refuses to despise her after everything she did to him left Chifuyu with pain that was unbearable.

She never did understand Ichika, or should she say, she never made an attempt to get to know the real him.

Chifuyu always thought that the Ichika before him was the real Ichika; she never bothered seeing her brother's complexity. She never even tried to get to know him.

For Chifuyu, her brother was this cultured boy who likes creating weapons to compensate for his weak magic abilities.

Who likes arts and music, and would rather waste his time creating his very own art works and musical compositions than learning how to fight.

Who is a genius in everything that revolves around magic theory.

Who likes to be the doting brother to his sisters that were strangers to genuine affection.

Who likes to act as a parent because of how pathetic their actual parents were.

Who likes befriending all types of people, regardless of their heritage and/or background.

Who likes to ignore the pressures put upon him by the name Orimura.

Who likes to smile for no apparent reason, regardless of everything he experience, whether good or bad.

For Chifuyu, her brother can be described as that. Her brother acted like that most of the time, and she took it at face value. Chifuyu thought her could read her brother like an open book.

She was mistaken. Like every human being in the world. She did not expect her brother to be this amazing warrior that struck fear and awe in every person that he comes across.

Across her was Tabane, occupying her terminal while studying some of the designs Ichika gave her, a gift that came together with the letter that the youngest Orimura wrote to her.

"Ikkun pretty much made everything I created in the last three years obsolete." Tabane groaned loudly as each designed that she analyze were beyond genius, and the concept of the design were something that even she couldn't imagine. "Ikkun truly is the Leonardo da Vinci of this era." Tabane complimented as she finish analyzing the design of an Endlave capable of flight, which is the first of its kind.

"Tabane…" Chifuyu called in a sullen tone as she drank a gulp of brandy.

"Yes, Chi-chan," Tabane replied as she opened the next design that Ichika gave her.

"How much did I fuck up my relationship with my brother?"

That question successfully made Tabane shift her attention from the terminal to Chifuyu. "Do you want an honest answer or a lie?" Tabane inquired, the playfulness in her voice disappearing.

Chifuyu merely glared at her coldly. The glare did not have its usual flare because of how flustered Chifuyu looked at the moment.

In her defense, Chifuyu had single handedly drank five bottles of brandy, and the only reason why she wasn't drunk yet was because of her high tolerance to alcohol, something that runs in the family considering that Ichika could stomach wines at such a young age.

Tabane could only look at Chifuyu with a sad expression before answering. "When Ikkun said it would be the last time, I think he meant it."

"So what, would he give up on me? Would he give up on 'us'?" The broken voice that echoed in the room was something new for Tabane. The Chifuyu that she knew was strong, cold, somewhat strict, yet also kindhearted and has strong morals.

The Chifuyu before her was not her best friend.

Currently, her friend was in a crossroad of her life.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, between you and Ichika, there was never 'us'." Tabane closed her eyes, and waited for the inevitable frostbite, but after a minute, and still having full mobility of her limbs, the eldest Shinonono elaborated.

"Chi-chan, I know you may not like to hear this, but how you proceeded with your relationship with Ikkun is flawed. Contrary to what we see in the field, sex doesn't make the relationship."

"It worked for some of our subordinates." Chifuyu pointed out in a drunken stupor as she emptied her seventh brandy.

"And how long did those relationships last, one, two weeks. Come on now, Chi-chan, we were out fighting in a war that tore the continent to pieces, with nothing to do. Naturally, humans like us would use sex as a way of entertainment. Hell, I get bored sometimes during my experiments and research, that's the reason why I always have three girls on standby in my laboratory so that I could have a quick fuck to loosen up, and don't get me started on how many time me and Vladilena fucked each other in some of our long term missions."

In an era where same-sex marriage is legal, lesbians like Tabane could say those kinds of things without being judge or ridiculed.

"But still, those girls that I fucked, they meant nothing to me; they are just a quick fuck to reduce my stress. That includes Vladilena, who is dating Zephyrus by the way, and the number of times Squall and I…" Tabane had to shift her head to avoid a bottle of brandy that Chifuyu threw at her.

"Don't mention her or any of those that my brother had worked with." Chifuyu told her with a growl. Chifuyu despised the four bounty hunters that her brother had worked with in his tenure as a bounty hunter. Those four bounty hunters were able to be something to her brother that she had wish she could, supportive and compassionate, and Squall became one thing that she wish she could be, a decent elder sister.

Seeing the contempt in Chifuyu's eyes, Tabane nodded. "My point, Chi-chan, you should have been careful with Ikkun's heart. As strong as Ikkun is, his heart has always been very fragile. If you had just wanted a fling, then you should not have approached Ikkun in the first place." Tabane said to her best friend in a somewhat scolding manner. "Ikkun wanted to have a family of his own, even you know that, and that should have been enough for you to know that every relationship that he would have, he would treat it as a possible betrothal, especially if it's with you." Tabane then looked down, not wanting to see the reaction of her best friend for her next piece.

"Chi-chan, I love you, but you should not have approached Ikkun until you were ready for commitment. Ikkun would have waited for you."Tabane exclaimed sadly as she gave her best friend a pitying you. "Now, Chi-chan, I think Ikkun is serious when he said that the last time he had said 'I love you' to you was truly the last time."

Chifuyu looked at her friend with a desperate and heartbroken expression. "Do you really think that Ichika is truly over me?" That was a fool's question; the two of them already knew the answer t that question.

But Tabane, regardless, indulge her friend with an answer.

"Chi-chan, Ikkun could only take too much…"

_**(Scene Change)(Setsura POV)**_

The bright afternoon sunlight arouses me from my sleep. I shy away from the growing light, covering my eyes with an arm as I want to remain in slumber for just a while longer.

I feel warm, very, very warm. I do not want to wake in the fear of losing this warm feeling.

This warmth is soothing, addicting, intoxicating even.

The only time I ever felt this warm is whenever my Oniisama held me in his arms…

**"May you escort me to my Oniisama?"**

**"My brother went through hell for me. If I do not see him right now, then all the effort that he put into raising me will be put to waste." **

**"My Oniisama is special. He is a truly impressive, special, and bona fide genius. That person existed in a different dimension. Ordinary people could not even comprehend that! For those that hide their personal jealousy to flatter others, they probably couldn't understand him. True talent that towers over lesser mortals, that draws a terror that transcends jealousy. Not awe, but terror."**

**"You're the woman the broke my Oniisama's heart."… "I always wanted to hurt you."**

**"My Oniisama walked through a never ending hell for me. If I cannot stare death right in the eye, then that meant that my Oniisama raised a worthless coward. I would be disappointing my Oniisama, and I would rather die than to disappoint him."**

**"Live Oniisama, live for me and for yourself, Oniisama."**

My eyes absurdly open as I bolted up, memories of what happened in the last two days resurfaced into my mind.

The moment I fully woke up, I felt my body twisted and ache in pain, which made me winced…And yet, I had never felt so strong physically…It must be my Oniisama's organs working.

I shrugged those thoughts away, there will be a time and place for that, as I focus on my surroundings.

First, I am in a bed that was in a room filled with many materials that ranges from chemicals to gem stones to different kinds of steel, each of those materials were catalogue neatly. There were also many tools neatly scattered around the room. There were also a lot of weapons in display, most of them I recognize at first sight…

My eyes widen slightly…

This room was not Oniisama's bedding chambers in the estate, nor is it my bedroom. This is not even Oniisama's workshop…

This place is Oniisama's bedroom in the Orimura Estate…

At that revelation, I tried desperately to remember what happened after I made the attempt to revive Oniisama.

My memory is really foggy, but the last thing I remember was that I used mother's Decomposition-type spell called [Material Burst] and then…nothing, aside from that, I don't remember anything.

I groaned as I tried to move my arms, and I felt my hand brushed into something, which instantly caused my body to feel warm.

I looked at the thing or the person beside me, and my eyes widen and soften considerably at the sight of my Oniisama, at the sight of the most important person in my life.

His hair was undone, which caused his black hair to be sprawled all over the bed, his feminine features that only I had the pleasure of seeing was bared for the world to admire.

I carefully removed the blanket that was covering him, noticing that his Sin outfit was replace with a plain shirt and pajama trousers, and I instantly pressed my ear to his left chest.

The sound of his beating heart was music to my ears.

I move my head to his lips, and the feeling of his breath touching the skin of my cheeks exhilarated me, and at the same time, I felt relieve, relieve at the fact that I succeeded.

I took both my hands and put it on his cheeks, touching my beloved Oniisama to assure myself that he was not an illusion.

My hands touched his cheeks. It was soft, just like I remember.

I used my fingers to trace his face. Every feature is as I remember.

I did not know when I started crying, but I suddenly felt tears sliding my cheeks, but at this point, I did not care, as I carefully took my Oniisama in my arms, embracing him with the intention of never letting him go.

I cradled his entire body in my arms and cried in joy.

Thank God! Thank God!

I chanted repeatedly in my mind. Finally, I was able to do something significant for him.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Name: Squall 'Elegant Bullet' Meusel

Country of Origin: France

Gender: Female

Age: Between 20 to 30

Physical Characteristics: Blonde Hair and Red Eyes

Ability: Telekinesis

Weapon of Choice: Variety of Guns

Specialty: Thief, Assassination, 'Sweeper', Seduction

Crimes: Assassination of Multiple High Ranking Politicians in Several Countries, Thief of Multiple High Valued Technology and Artifacts, Multiple Counts of Rape and Attempted Rape, and Molestation (Debatable at best)

Bounty: 80 Million Yen

Name: 'The Psycho' Adan C. Dangli

Country of Origin: Philippines

Gender: Male

Age: Around Early 20's

Physical Characteristics: Black Hair, Brown Eyes

Ability: Body Modification (Pheromones and Vitamin Manipulation)

Weapon of Choice: None

Specialty: Demolition

Crimes: Multiple Counts of Property Damage, Multiple Counts of Homicide

Bounty: 45 Million Yen

Name: Hanzo Gendo 'The Human Cyborg'

Country: Japan

Age: Early to Mid 70's

Physical Characteristics: Grey Hair and Green eyes

Ability: Electromagnetic Waves and Electronic Interference

Weapon of Choice: None

Specialty: Hacking

Crimes: Multiple Counts of Information Thief, Multiple Counts of Identity Thief, Multiple Counts of Hacking with the Intent of Harm, Several Counts of Crime Against Humanity (Accumulated in his career as a General in the Japanese Military)

Bounty: 357 Million Yen

Name: 'Jack the Ripper' Maria

Country: Italy

Age: Minor to Early Teens

Physical Characteristics: Purple Hair, Golden Eyes

Ability: Conjuration (High-End Matter Manipulation)

Weapon of Choice: Bladed weaponry, specifically Sword

Crimes: Multiple Counts of Murder, Multiple Counts of Homicide, Multiple Counts of Destruction of Public Property

Bounty: 182 Million Yen

Status of All Four: Captured.

"Okay," Squall spoke very loudly and strangely high-beat as she looked around the makeshift containment unit that held her and her friends/accomplices. "Who here pissed off Orimura Isane, please speak and be known?" Squall requested with a strained smile, not feeling the best of moods because of the handcuffs that bounded her hands were bruising her wrists.

"Don't look at me." Adan grumbled under his breaths, the chains that were wrapped around him made it difficult for him to move. "I've learned my lesson the first time I angered her. I don't want a repeat performance of her hunting me down." Adan's entire body shuddered at the memory of Isane hunting him down several years ago.

"I haven't been in Japan for over 20 years." Unlike his three companions, Gendo was not bounded by chains or handcuffs. "I wonder what prompted Isane-chan to hunt me down. As far as I remember, I haven't interfered with Japanese Affairs since I retired." Gendo commented, feeling slightly nervous at what his former subordinate would do to him. Orimura Isane was quite infamous because of her ruthless aggression.

Gendo then recalled the eyes of her former subordinate when she personally confronted him. The pure malice in Isane's eyes was enough for Gendo to know that he was only alive because the Devil of Japan wanted something from him.

Why Isane wanted him dead, Gendo could only guess.

All three of them then looked at the youngest in the room. Among all of them, Maria was the most 'secured'. Her entire body was wrapped with chains, three pairs of handcuffs were gingerly put on her, and a leash was wrapped around her throat and all of them knew that the leash would do something to Maria if she made the wrong move.

Strangely, she was not gagged.

Although she was heavily incapacitated, Maria was still expressionless, yet her eyes looked more hallowed than usual.

The three looked at Maria for a second before they shook their heads. "Maria-chan, please tell me you did not try to avenge Sin's death by blindly charging into Japan." Gendo asked and he had to dodge a very sharp dagger for his troubles.

The containment unit that they were wasn't just very sturdy, it was also outfitted with several psion and magic jamming devices that prevented them from using their abilities. The fact that Maria could still conjure a small weapon was a testament to her skills and abilities.

"My intention was and still is to kill the Shoguns." Maria stated coolly, her voice cold and sharp.

"And you think Sin would like that?" Squall asked exasperatedly. "I would like nothing more than to put holes on the bodies of those Shoguns, but Ichika, Sin would not like that. The four of us, hell, the five of us don't do revenge. Together, the five of us did a lot of things, but we never do revenge, Ichika loathed that word."

"Those Shoguns took my Gabriel from me." Maria argued with an almost broken tone. "He just wanted to cleanse this country of its filth, he wanted to save them the trouble, and then killed him for his troubles."

"In their defense, Ichika was a bit open in his cleansing, which is strange." Adan commented and he instantly cower at the look that Maria gave him.

Adan had no illusion; he knows that Maria could kill him, especially now that his magic was momentarily sealed. _'Even in my best day, I am no match against her'_ Adan admitted while looking at Maria's golden eyes.

"Now that you mention it, you have a point." Squall agreed with a thoughtful looked. "Ichika was a lot of things, but he was never brash. He operates covertly, never overtly. He prefers to move across the shadows than light, over handed tactics rather than charging straight through. I wonder why he changed tactics."

"Understanding Sin is like understanding Magic, it is not possible." Gendo commented with a small sigh. Things were not looking good for them and discussing the death of their comrade and friend would not do them any good. Yes, he is sadden about the death of the brightest child that he had ever met, but he had already grieved, and both Squall and Adan were also finished grieving for their friend, and it seems that only Maria was not yet over Sin's untimely death, not that Gendo could blame her.

Ichika and Maria have always been close to each other, with Ichika being both Maria's mentor and savior.

With that said, now is not the time to console the awkward girl.

"So, anybody has an escape?" Squall inquired as the four turned deadly serious.

"I am not going to risk escaping while under the care of Orimura Isane." Adan said with a firm tone. "I'm going to wait until my ass is hauled into a prison before attempting to run."

"That's the most logical and safest plan, but the problem is that we are probably being transported to Hokkaido, and in Hokkaido, there are at least four prisons design to lock-up high profile criminals. High profile and powerful criminals, and considering all four of us, I have no doubt that we would be deposited in one of those prisons." Gendo stated knowingly and grimly.

"Do you think they would separate us?" Adan inquired quietly.

"Most likely, we are known for our teamwork." Squall answered rather nervously.

"We made ourselves famous for our teamwork." Maria added; pride evident in her lifeless voice. It was strange for a bunch of mercenaries and bounty hunters to show such quality teamwork. Of course, the group's amazing teamwork was because of Ichika's ability to utilize all of their abilities to the highest possible level in concert.

"At the very least, I could negotiate better accommodations for all of us during our incarceration in Japanese soil." Gendo assured his companions, feeling confident that his years as a general would amount to something.

"I won't give them that promise, you old geezer." The door of the containment unit opened suddenly and everybody in the room, even Maria paled at the sight of Japan's strongest, active soldier.

Orimura Isane was standing in front of them, and she looked very pissed off. That usually spells death to the unfortunate people who are within arm's reach of her.

Both Squall and Adan, whom has prior history with Isane, cringed at the sight of her as they tried to distance themselves from the overly powerful woman.

Gendo, who was Isane's former superior, gave her a curt nod and a grandfatherly smile.

Maria remained emotionless as she faced the woman that effortlessly took her out a week ago.

"I am going to be frank with all of you." Isane began as she stepped inside of the containment unit. "All four of you have something in common with me."

"I'M INNOCENT!" Both Squall and Adan shouted in unison. "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Isane spat at the two. "Shut up, cowards!" Isane respected both Squall and Adan as magicians and soldiers but she views the two as a step above rodents for their intense fear of her.

"If you are going to kill us, do it already." Maria spoke coolly; her lifeless and hallowed met Isane's eyes that were filled with malice. "Kill me already. I want to be with my Gabriel." Maria added with a sullen and quiet tone.

Isane gave the Italian-made magician a narrowed looked, her arm moving to grab a handful of her hair before pulling her up painfully to eye level. "Would you please repeat that, I wasn't listening." Isane dared the former Executor.

Maria looked at Isane defiantly before opening her mouth, but before a sound could be heard, Gendo kicked one of her prone and dangling leg.

"She will stay silent." Gendo assured his former subordinate while giving the Italian girl a pointed look that Maria returned with a glare. "Don't do anything stupid." Gendo mouthed firmly.

Before Maria could reply, she was unceremoniously dumped back to her seat before Isane stood at the center of the containment unit, positioning herself at the middle of the four mercenaries.

"I'm going to be as frank as possible. Answer my question and all of you can go freely, no strings attach and I'll even throw all four of you a favor and not hunt any of you for as long as you don't reside anywhere near Japan." Isane then took a small, rectangular device from her pocket before throwing it to the ground. When it touched the ground, a hologram image appeared from the device for them to see.

All four of their eyes widen considerably.

"What is his name?" Isane asked coldly as the image of Sin, without his signature mask, appeared before the four mercenaries.

There was a five seconds of silence before both Squall and Adan laughed hysterically.

"You know, I never thought I'm going to die with all four of you present." Adan said between his laugh.

"You got that right. I always thought I'll die while having sex with a hundred women. You know, dying due to exhaustion." Squall commented while laughing hysterically.

Isane looked at the two with a quizzical expression. "May I assume that the two of you will not cooperate?"

"YUP!" The two replied in unison.

"Don't get me wrong, I am terrified of you but I do follow my own code of ethics and also, I'd rather die than squeal on Sin." Adan said casually, with a tone that suggested that he had accepted his faith. "He will do the same for me."

"That goes double for me." Squall said with a shrugged. "I had worked longer with Sin than anyone here and if I even mention his name to you, then I will be spitting on all the good memory that I had with him."

"And the fact that he was able to arrange a massive orgy for you before he retired that consist of a selection of women from all over Asia with varying age also adds to your commitment to him."Adan interlude with a loud laughed.

Squall had the decency to blush shamefully. "Yeah!" Squall then became dazed as she remembered that day very clearly.

Isane looked at Squall in disgust before gazing at the other two mercenaries.

Meeting her eyes, Maria answered. "Kill me." Those two words held so much strength and determination that it actually surprised Isane.

"What about you, old man?" Isane cast her gazed and focus on the person whom she has an extensive history with.

Gendo merely shrugged. "You never change, Isane-chan, you and your games." The humor was tangible in Gendo's tone. "Well, at least I know where your son got his sense of humor from." Gendo then looked slightly thoughtful. "As well as among other things."

Isane smiled at this while Squall and Adan gave Gendo an intrigue look that he ignored. "Be honest with me, Isane. Your son, the person that we know as Sin, is he really dead?"

That was the bomb shell that shocked and stunned his accomplices.

Isane looked amuse. "So my son told you." Isane exclaimed, not that shock about Gendo knowing her relationship with Sin, the bounty hunter.

"For some reason, he loves you very much, so much so that he had dug everything about you, and I mean everything." Gendo spoke calmly. "He even knows about your elder sister, Iwai." Gendo added, earning him a mirthful smile from the Devil of Japan.

"At least my son knows how to pick decent pieces." Isane commented, with a small smile before looking over her shoulders. "Yamato, dragged them out. Daddy would like to speak with them."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"This is so strange; it's not even funny anymore." Adan grumbled under his breath while looking at their new prison. Well prison was a stretch actually. The four infamous mercenaries were currently in a common room that has a wide screen TV, a terminal, a huge couch, fancy and expensive looking chairs, a huge table, and many painting that were work of art.

Squall was lounging in one of the chairs, drinking some tea. "Who here wants to bet that Ichika designed the décor of this place?"

"Only a fool will take that bet." Gendo muttered while inwardly cursing. The security system of the Orimura estate was made by Ichika, and though he could break it, he has no illusion that breaking it would take him over an hour and that would be enough for Isane to take his head off. He was not planning to cause havoc but he wanted to plot some escape routes if needed. "Ichigo was never known for his taste in decorations or in art. Cars, on the other hand, are a different story."

"I still can't believe that Ichika is related to that devil." Squall confessed incredulously. "I mean, the way Ichika describes his mother, I thought she was some kind of angel or Goddess or something."

Adan snorted very loudly. "You have to admit that Isane is beautiful." Adan then shivered. "But damn, that woman is the devil incarnate. How did Ichika turned out to be that decent with that woman as his role model is a mystery." Adan added while shaking his head.

"If Isane heard you say that, you're dead." Squall told her gigantic friend, making him go pale white.

"Gabriel fights like his mother." Maria commented while gazing at the window, overlooking the place where her salvation lived his life. "Though Gabriel is much more merciful and graceful."

"Merciful or graceful is not part of Isa-chan's vocabulary." Gendo pointed out knowingly.

"But still, Orimura Ichika, he is related to the Orimura clan. I wonder what made him become a Bounty Hunter in the first place?" Adan said loudly. "Even in the Philippines, the Orimura clan is well known and feared, and everybody in Asia knows that the Orimuras are rich. What pushed him to pick up the blade?"

The four looked thoughtful for a minute before they remembered Ichika's catch pharase every time he does something evil or questionable.

"_I would do everything for my little sister which is veryunfortunate for you."_

Squall was the first to speak. "Do you think we can meet her, the infamous sister that unleashed the Immortal Sin to the world?" Squall wondered with a degree of excitement.

"Later, I want to see Bro first." Adan replied with a warm smile. "He survived all ten of the Shoguns. I want to hear how he did it."

The lighthearted atmosphere in the room deteriorated to nothing when a chilling voice resonated in the room. "Even an ant can survive those ten."

All four mercenaries were at their feet at the sound of Isane's voice. The door of the common room opened and revealed Isane and a man sitting on the wheelchair. All of their eyes focused on the old man on the wheelchair. The man looked frail but still did not stop them from feeling overwhelmed by the man's presence.

The man was oozing with magic and his very presence dwarfed Isane's.

"I'm going out on a limb here and say that he is one of the Dragons that tore Africa asunder during the last World War." Squall whispered to Gendo carefully as the old man looked at all four of them.

"Yeah, that's him." Gendo confirmed, wiping the sweat the slid down his forehead. Old or not, OrimuraIchigo's presence was still overwhelming. "Don't do anything stupid; that man had killed magicians stronger and more dangerous than us, and believe me when I say this, being old will not hinder him. If he wants us dead, then we are as good as corpses."Gendo warned his accomplices, speaking from the experience that he had with the Orimura head.

Squall and Adan nodded but Maria had other ideas.

Maria took several step forwards, ignoring the nervous glances that her accomplices were giving her, until she was within arm's reach of the Orimura Head.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow at this. "May I help you?" Ichigo inquired with a gentle tone. The Orimura head or Isane did not look cautious for they knew that they could kill the young girl before she could grab her CAD or cast a spell.

Maria merely looked at the old man in a calculative manner before speaking. "You have Gabriel's presence." Maria commented before shifting her gazed towards Isane. "You have Gabriel's aura and eyes." Maria added.

Ichigo was taken aback by this and threw Isane a questioning look. Isane merely shrugged. "Apparently, this idiot can speak Japanese names properly. Not that I didn't expect this from her, she is a Christian after all."

"Actually, I am a Roman Catholic, Madam." Maria corrected her, which almost made Gendo have a heart attack.

Nobody corrects Isane that bluntly and lives to tell the tale.

"Can I kill her?" Isane asked her father-in-law for permission.

"No," Was Ichigo's immediate answer before sparing the young Italian a curious glance. "Executor, am I correct?"

"Former Executor, Sir," Maria then knelt before the Orimura head, her head lowered. "It is an honor to meet the two people that Gabriel regards so highly."

"Actually, he reveres you two." Gendo interjected as his and Ichigo's eyes met.

"Child rise, I will not have my grandson's friend kneeling before me." Ichigo instructed Maria, taking note to have the young Italian investigated at a later date. "Gendo, it has been a while."

"Twenty-two years since the last time we converse." Gendo clarified with a nod. "Your grandson is a natural by the way. No formal training, yet his raw talents and abilities far outstrip yours and the Emperor when the two of you were in his age." Gendo commented professionally.

Isane smiled with pride. "He is my son; he was born to be a great magician and warrior."

Squall and Adan snorted quietly at that proclamation. "Let's count ourselves lucky that Ichika did not inherit his mother's morals." Squall whispered quietly at Adan.

"And her violent strict." Adan added as quietly as possible.

"As well as her sadistic tendencies."

"And her twisted sense of humor."

"And I could hear both of you talking and I can kill the two of you as easily as breathing." Isane interrupted the two firmly, her eyes narrowed at the two mercenaries.

The two immediately took a step back and hid behind Gendo, much to the computer hacker's amusement.

"I am not a combat magician, and I am pretty sure that Isa-chan can easily get rid of me." Gendo said with a small laugh.

Ichigo was also amused by Squall and Adan's reaction towards his daughter-in-law. "Tell me Isane, what did you do to traumatize this two young children?" Ichigo asked humorously.

Isane's only answer was sheepish grin, and both Squall and Adan grimaced and shudder.

"Don't ask, just don't!" Squall and Adan muttered very loudly.

"That bad huh." Ichigo muttered with amusement. "That aside, lets us discuss the reason why I had Isane hunt all of you down and brought to my home."

The atmosphere turned serious.

"As you may now, the Bounty Hunter known as Sin is, or should I say, was my grandson, Orimura Ichika." Ichigo began while Maria returned to the side of her accomplices. "Though I would admit that I am ashamed that the reason that he became a Bounty Hunter was because of my son's irresponsibility…" Isane growled dangerously at that. "…and my inactions, or should I say my failures to discipline my clan, regardless, I would be the first to admit that my grandson is very skilled in the art of warfare."

"We know, after all, only he can cram twenty years worth of experience in less than four years." Gendo commented, impress at Ichika's ability to adapt and learn.

"Yes, his learning curb is impressive, but that is not the reason why I had all four of you brought here." Ichigo said, eyeing all four of them. "I had Isane brought all of you here with the intention of adopting you four to the Orimura clan."

Now that was a suppressed that shocked the four mercenaries. Being adopted by the Orimura clan was as good as being set for life.

Seeing their surprised expressions, Ichigo elaborated. "You see, due to Kurazakura-hime landing a hit on Ichika during the Bloody Requiem,…" Realization dawned to the four. Among all the Shoguns, Kurazakura was the person that all four of them like and respect the most for she was the only one who would work with them indiscriminately and she was also an honorary member of their group. That said, they knew Kurazakura's powers and were weary of her. Each of them has their own secrets and Kurazakura's ability to read minds and memories through a single touch scared all of them beyond their wits, especially Ichika who has more secrets than an entire country. "…I was able to have a general overview of my grandson's career, and though I am impressed with his abilities, capabilities, power, strength, and his overall growth, I am much more curious with those that he had worked with during his career."

The look that Ichigo gave them intensified, making all four of them squirm. They did not fancy being stared at by a person who can level a city on a whim.

"I had all of your backgrounds and history investigated, and though I would question some of your habits…" Ichigo looked at a sheepish Squall. "…and loyalties…" He then looked at Adan, whom stiffened. "…and commitment…" He then looked at Gendo who merely shrugged his shoulders. "…and state of mind…" He then looked at Maria who remained apathetic. "…I would not deny that all of you are the best of best in your specified field, and I would like to have your specialties in my back pocket."

"May I ask a question?" Maria spoke abruptly.

Ichigo and Isane looked at her, and they nodded.

"If I allow you to adopt me to your clan, may I serve Gabriel for the rest of my existence?" That question took both Orimuras a back. "I don't care about anything else in life, but serving Gabriel is my only reason for living. Allow me to serve him for the rest of my existence, and I will give you everything I have and more." Maria proclaimed, her sincerity emanating from her lifeless voice.

"You know," Squall whispered in astonishment. "…I know that Maria-chan is very attached and extremely loyal to Ichika, but I never though she's this fanatically."

Adan and Gendo nodded in agreement.

After a moment, Isane spoke. "You know, I think I can like this girl. She knows where her place is."

"You will have to discuss that with Ichika when he wakes." Ichigo was truly questioning how the girl was raise now. He was aware of Italy's methods in raising their magicians, but for the girl to readily offer her life to him just to serve his grandson, something was truly wrong with the girl.

"And speaking of Ichika, can we at least see him?" Adan inquired hopefully. "Isane-san hinted that he had survived his confrontation with the Shoguns but I really want confirmation that my friend is alive."

"And we also want to see his room." Squall added mischievously. "I mean knowing Ichika; his room is either filled with weapons, artifacts, minerals, chemicals…" Before Squall could continue, Gendo wacked her over the head.

"Stop digging your own grave."

Ichigo was now officially amused with the group of mercenaries. "Well, I now know why my son settled with this rift rafts." Isane said while shaking their heads. "They don't have brains but there entertainment value is at least worth sparring them."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Madoka was currently in the corridor that was headed to her twin brother's room. Normally and usually, she was always welcomed to her little brother's room, though she stopped visiting his room after the kidnapping incident more than two years ago.

Now though, Madoka wanted nothing more than to visit her twin.

The problem was that in the corridor that was routed to his room, there were several, pure crimson wolves loitering around, all of them seven feet large. The moment she entered the corridor, those wolves leered at her, fangs bared at her, each of the wolves growling at her.

What's worse though was the fact that Kana was with her, and though the wolves were also growling at her, instead of being afraid, Kana was actually gushing at the wolves.

"They are so Kawaī!" Kana squealed loudly while resisting the urge to pet the wolves that were created by her cousin's magic. She and everybody else in the household knew that once they get within at least ten meters of Ichika's room, they will be torn to pieces by the wolves. The wolves of pure blood were programmed to attack anybody who gets near their creators' room, with the exception of a select people.

Madoka and Kana were not one of the select people.

"You disgust me." Madoka grumbled, disturbed by her cousin's reaction towards the wolves that were created the moment Ichika was resurrected. Madoka could still remember the gallons of blood that oozes out of her brother's body, and the sight of the gallons of blood forming countless wolves. She did not know, she wasn't aware that her brother possesses such magic.

"You know, I've been researching Sin this past two weeks." Kana said, completely ignoring Madoka. "I got to admit; Cousin Ichika really made a name for himself in his almost four year stint as a Bounty Hunter. 250,000,000 yen bounty in China, I wonder if I can beat that."

"You make it sound like that something to be proud of." Kana growled and Kana regarded her with a bored look.

"I know you are not aware of current events like me and your twin, but you should at least know that China was our main enemy during the Asian War. Cousin Ichika made our military's life much more comfortable by actually meddling." Kana pointed out exasperatedly. "Do you know that these wolves were known to tear through tanks? Sixteen footers wolves on the other hand were designed to tear through Endlaves. Cousin Ichika raised a lot of hell with these wolves."

"Would you shut up!" Madoka shrieked loudly. "Why are you like that, huh!? Why are you so please that your own flesh and blood went to war and committed murder, all for that bitch!?"

"And whose fault is that in the first place?" Kana asked rhetorically, giving Madoka a look that clearly tells her that she's an idiot. "Remember, it was your father who cheated on Aunt Isane. He was the one who did not take responsible for Shirayuki-hime's pregnancy and their child. Technically, you should be thanking your brother; after all, if it weren't for him, we would be at war with the Royal Family."

Madoka opened her mouth but Kana cut her off.

"Don't bother cousin, you and I both know that you don't know shit about politics." Kana told her dismissively. "I sometimes question myself why I bother attempting to have a civil conversation with you…"

Madoka growled as her magic flared. Kana merely grinned at this as she stared at her cousin.

Those two would have gone at it, but another magic flared, this one overpowering their own magic rather easily.

"Madoka, Kana, behave!" A scolding voiced commanded.

The two Orimura's looked at their side, to see their grandfather, Isane, and four other strangers that they have never met before.

"Chifuyu's little sister, right?" Squall asked suddenly, eyeing the two girls with predatory like eyes. "And look at that, a vampire look-alike. I haven't had one of those in a long time."

"Touch them and you are good as dead." Adan warned his friend cautiously.

Squall rolled her eyes at this. "I know, jeez, I do not fancy having one of the world's premier war mage gunning for me. Contrary to your belief, I still want to live." Squall then took note of her surroundings. "Pouncers, huh, Ichika has always been too paranoid with security."

"Pouncers?" Kana asked, excited to know something about her favorite cousin's secret life.

"Later, Kana-chan." Ichigo spoke firmly. "Kana, Madoka, I would like to introduced Dangli Adan-san, Meusel Squall-san, Hanzo Gendo, and Maria-san. They are Ichika's accomplices during his Bounty Hunting career." Madoka felt a grim feeling at that proclamation while Kana looked absolutely delighted.

"They are, great." Kana then made a reach to the youngest among the four mercenaries, but before she could, Squall caught her hand.

"I won't do that, if I were you." Squall warned while gently holding Kana's hand. "Unless your Ichika or one of us, I suggest you don't touch her unless you are not fond of this hand anymore."

Squall then glanced curiously at Kana, and then spoke again. "And before you say anything else, it doesn't matter how good or how strong you think you are, Maria can remove your head before you even know your dead. After all, she's the only one who can fight Ichika at his best and still has a slight chance of winning."

Kana's eyes widen a bit before peering over Squall's shoulder to look at the young female Italian. Kana was no Ichika, but she prided herself in knowing if her opponent was out of her reach, and looking at Maria, the young Orimura admitted that the girl would have annihilated her before she could use her CAD.

Another thing that Kana noticed was the fact that the girl had a lifeless expression, and that made Kana weary of the girl.

"Sorry for that." Kana immediately apologized, her self-preservation surfacing before her face lit up once again as she grasped the hand that was holding her. "So, you had worked with my cousin before, huh! Can you tell me about his adventures? Can you tell me his most memorable job? His goriest kill? The countries that he had visited? His bloodiest job? His methods…"

"Kana, control yourself and stop harassing our guest?" Ichigo lightly scolded her granddaughter.

Squall on the other hand grinned merely leered at the fourteen year old girl. Squall was impressed with Kana, though fourteen, had a figure of a model with breasts that has both a considerable size and nice shape.

Before her thoughts could escalate, one of the wolves behind Kana growled loudly, earning the wolf the attention of everyone in the corridor. The black eyes of the wolf narrowed at Squall, and that was enough for the Frenchwoman to get the message.

"He is in a coma but he still ruins my fun." Squall grumbled in irritation and amusement. "Fine, fine, I won't seduce your cousin, kill joy." Squall then let go of Kana's hand before bowing.

"Though Orimura-sama had already introduced me, it is still prudent for me to introduce myself. My name is Squall Meusel, I am Ichika's trusty gun." Squall introduced herself with a curt bow.

"Kamusta, Adan C. Dangli, I am Ichika's convenient comic relief as well as his bulldozer."

"Hanzo Gendo, I taught Ichika the finer points of hacking."

"Maria, I am Gabriel's sword and shield." Maria said through a voice that projected her eagerness and her impatient. "I can sense Gabriel; his power is stronger than ever." Maria said with a daze tone as she walked passed Squall, Kana, and Madoka, her eyes clouded and dreamlike.

Kana looked at her with a bewildered expression. "I know everybody by name in this household, and I am pretty sure that no one called Gabriel is residing in this place."

"Gabriel is what Maria calls Ichika." Adan clarified nonchalantly. "And are you okay with Maria…"

"Yes," Isane answered, knowing the question for her. Isane watched gleefully as the wolves parted to make a path for Maria. "The girl looks like she would gladly rip and eat her own heart if my son so wills it, such loyalty is admirable."

"You were always so accurate describing people, it is almost scary." Gendo grumbled with a reminiscing tone.

"Enough chit-chat, let's go see Ichika already. I miss that bloke." Adan proclaimed as the three mercenaries stride towards the edge of the corridor, where Ichika's room lies.

Madoka looked at the four strange people and she could not help but feel jealous and hurt for the wolves parted for them, but not for her.

"Who are they?" Madoka asked with a bitter tone.

"They are the people that Ichika had fought with for the last four years." Ichigo answered, as his wheelchair move across the room, the wolves bowing their heads as he passed them by.

"And unlike you, you worthless brat, those four trusted him with their lives and vice-versa." Isane added scornfully while looking at her youngest daughter in disgust. "Shouldn't you be in your room, you waste of space?"

"I wanted to see my brother." Madoka stated firmly, trying to hold her ground against her own mother.

Isane rolled her eyes. "If he wanted to see you, he would not have his wolves growling at you." Isane then growled lowly. "Considering those four had amused me, I'll humor you. Move!" Isane ordered before kicking Madoka, forcing her to start walking, following her grandfather steadily.

The wolves growled threateningly at her, but they did not make a move to attack her as Madoka was standing closed to Ichigo.

They also did not attack Kana as she was standing near Isane.

The wolves reacted strangely at the presence of Isane. They approached her, but instead of attacking, the wolves were rubbing their fur on her legs, showing their obedience and fondness for her, much to the woman's glee.

When Maria reached the door of Ichika's room, she stared at the door. "This is very Gabriel like." Maria commented while tracing encryption carved on the door with her fingers.

Both Squall and Adan stared at the door before bursting into laughter. "Even in his own home, he still wards his room."

"He inherited his paranoia from you, by the way." Gendo commented with a teasing smile, but Ichigo merely grinned.

"Constant Vigilance, Gendo-kun, Constant Vigilance!"

"You still live by that mantra?"

"Always,"

Kana groaned quietly from the exchange of words between the two old men. "Old geezer banter, ew." Kana whispered, earning her a sharp blow from Isane.

"Show respect to your elders." Isane scolded her niece before walking towards the door that the other mercenaries were looking at.

"You guys recognize the rune matrix or the seal algorithm?"Adan inquired carefully, knowing full well that opening the door before him was impossible if they do not know the pattern to undone the locks of the door, which were seals and runes incorporated to a single and complex lock.

Only Orimura Ichika, the Immortal Sin, could incorporate such complex and ancient arts for a single task.

"Don't look at me." Squall said exasperatedly. "I don't bother learning thinks that are over 1000 years old."

"Maria," The two glanced at the person that Ichika personally taught the arts of Fuuinjutsu and runecraft. The said person was looking at the door rather curiously.

"Gabriel's early work." Maria whispered nostalgically, remembering some of her lessons with Ichika. She reached for the door, but was halted by Isane.

"You can see my son, but I will not allow any of you to be in the same room as him." Isane told them firmly. "No offense, but I don't trust you lot and it has been two weeks since I killed somebody, so I am a bit trigger happy. We don't want any accidents happening, do we?" Isane challenged, specifically looking at Maria.

Maria stared at Isane's lilac eyes before backing down. In her mind, she has no right to question the mother of Gabriel.

Seeing this, Isane smiled. "Good girl, I know there is a reason why I like you. Continue behaving yourself, and I will allow you to be played by my son when he wakes." Maria could only bow at those words. During her fight with Isane, when she had waltz in to the country, she had discovered why Ichika repeatedly warned them about her. A fighting style similar to Ichika's, only much more savage and more versatile, Maria shivered violently, remembering the beating that she took from Isane.

Isane enjoyed seeing the fear in Maria's eyes before focusing at the job at hand. She pushed her hands at the surface of the door before pushing her psion outwards, causing the door as well as the wall to glow as circuit-like patterns appeared on the door and the entire wall. The runes and seals became visible.

"Only Gabriel will ward his room this heavily in his own home no less." There was a hint of humor in Maria's lifeless tone.

"Actually, that's not Cousin Ichika's fault." Kana spoke civilly, showing some manners towards the hallow mercenary. "I know you guys are aware of my Cousin's eccentric experimentations…" The four mercenaries nodded absentmindedly at those words. "…and because some of those experimentations tends to be either poisonous or explosive or both, Cousin Ichika decided to ward his room so that we won't be caught if shit hits the fan in one of his experiments, though it never had in the past."

"True, my dear son is a careful boy and he had specifically instructed us that before entering his room, it is better if we know what he is doing." Isane turned her hand ninety degrees, and the wall and door glowed.

After a second of silence, they heard a beautiful voice reverberating in the air.

_If you're scared of LIVING YOUR LIFE, DON'T GIVE UP NOW KEEP MOVING ON  
I will be there beside you to hold you no matter, no matter what _

"Isn't this…" Squall spoke, taken aback because of the beautiful soprano voice that echoed from inside the room.

"One of Gabriel's favorite." Maria finished, also surprised by the beautiful voice that was singing one of his Salvation's favorite song.

_It's gonna to be alright, I promise we will meet again  
I only need the starlight in your eyes to find my way back  
The one who's always there for me, I know it's you, I know it's you  
Even ten, or a hundred-billion years can't keep us apart  
I'll find my way back to your arms_

Isane was the only one who was not moved by the beautiful and melodic voice as she turned her hand another ninety degrees. With another glow, the wall around the door became transparent.

That was an impressive feat of magic by itself as the entire concrete wall was purified to turn to glass, but the magical feat was clouded by a single sight that made Isane's blood boil.

_Reaching across the empty blue abyss (reaching across the empty void)  
I just want to burn away with you (I want to melt in your arms)  
I don't care how long I must wait,  
How many steps I must take,  
Or how much sadness I must face_

_Though I know we are not perfect, still I'll always be with you  
My heart may bleed and break apart, still I love you just the way you are  
Let us always stay together, I will stay with you forever  
You're my sun and you're my light, shining endlessly  
I hear the winds of change singing, it's calling to you and me_

Isane's magic flared dangerously at the sight of Setsura cradling Ichika's body in her arms, holding him tenderly and carefully, and close to her person. Their bodies were almost intertwined together. Setsura's eyes were focus on Ichika's person, her eyes shining with care and love, admiration and relief. Her lips were also mere inches from his ears as she sang him a lullaby in a loving fashion.

_Though I know we are not perfect, still I'll always be with you  
My heart may bleed and break apart, still I love you just the way you are  
Let us always stay together, I will stay with you forever  
You're my sun and you're my light, shining endlessly  
I hear the winds of change singing, it's calling to you and me_

Though Isane's aura was suffocating, Squall could not help but comment. "So that's why Ichika never allowed us to look at him when his hair is down. He's probably the prettiest looking person I have ever seen." Squall commented with a leer. "And that girl, I can understand why Ichika picked up the sword for her. She's divine."

***THUD***

***SLASH***

The only reason Squall still had her head attached on her shoulders was because Adan was able to push her down before Isane could draw his blade.

But before they could get back to their feet, Isane kicked the two of them towards the door, the wards were already remove, so they crashed through the door, startling Setsura slightly as the room turned completely dark.

"[Meteor Line],"Ichigo and Gendo whispered in recognition as Isane suddenly entered the darkness. There were several flashes of light, but the darkness soon shattered, which revealed Isane holding Setsura by the throat rather painfully.

"So you're awake now, good. Get out of my house." Isane said with a vicious smile, her right shoulder bleeding slightly due to the beam of light that Setsura accidentally fired at her.

The fact that Setsura could land a hit and wound Isane, albeit accidentally, was an impressive feat, and Isane was making her pay for it by choking the life out of her.

"Isane let her go." Ichigo commanded with a grandfatherly tone as he and the rest entered the room. Kana looked absolutely happy to see her mysterious cousin conscious, and the wound on Isane's shoulder made the young Orimura giddy.

Isane glared at her father-in-law before throwing Setsura as far away from her son as possible. Setsura was able to land at her feet, using a simple deceleration spell to slow her momentum.

And this was without the assistance of a CAD.

Isane was not pleased by that as she was covered with her signature purple aura, and before anybody could react, a skeletal fist covered with said aura was suddenly headed towards Setsura.

Setsura was not Ichika's pride for nothing as a thin hexagonal shield made of pure white energy appeared in front of her.

***POW***

The astral projection was able to hit the shield, shattering it but it took all the force behind the blow, successfully nullifying the attack.

Now that shocked everybody in the room.

It was a well known fact that [Astral Projection] was Isane's signature magic; she had slain numerous enemies with that magic alone. The fact that Setsura could nullify an attack from her avatar, albeit an incomplete one was an impressive show of power,

That pissed Isane off though as she prepared another strike from her partially deployed avatar, this time though, the skeletal arm now developed some tendons and muscles, which increased its overall power, sturdiness, and strength.

Isane was about to strike her again, only to be stopped when several of the wolves that guarded the room stepped in front of Setsura, their heads lowered in shame but all of them prepared and ready to protect Setsura.

This, surprisingly, softened Isane as she reined in her temper and aura, the purple aura returning back to her body.

Isane glared spitefully at Setsura before speaking, anger evident in her voice. "I would highly suggest you leave. I can arrange a transport for you from her to Yokohama, free of charge and your security is guarantee." Everybody in the room, sans the sleeping Ichika, could feel the hatred oozing from Isane. It was almost tangible.

Shockingly, Setsura did not look affected and merely smiled brilliantly at her, which almost made her lose her temper, again. "I appreciate the offer, Isane-sama, but I would never leave my Oniisama. Never again."

"You seem to have mistaken me, little girl. I am not asking." Isane exclaimed with a low tone as once again, purple aura ooze from her body dangerously.

Normally, that would be enough to send any sane human being scurrying away from Japan's devil, but not Setsura. No, Ichika taught her to stand firm and bravely for her dreams.

And her most important dream was to stay beside her beloved brother.

Isane was showing her fangs, Setsura replied in kind. Setsura's white aura burst from her body, flickering and shining like a star, momentarily overwhelming Isane's as the lighting in the room became erratic.

Isane took this as both an insult and a challenge.

"Aura, really, you're going to give me fucking aura?" Isane chuckled humorously, her eyes flashing dangerous. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Isane shouted, her purple aura exploding from her body, easily overpowering Setsura's aura.

Like mother, like son, whenever Ichika or Isane unleashed their magical aura, instead of reality, they affect the people around them. Whenever they unleashed their aura, they inspire fear.

Ichika's magical aura eludes a very primal and feral feeling, reminiscing that of a wild animal ready to tear its prey to shreds.

If there was a word to describe the feel of Isane's aura, evil would be it. To be precise, her aura eludes such evil; radiate such darkness that it is capable of casting a shadow on darkness itself

Isane's aura could be felt by everyone in the estate, and the effect of her aura was noticeable as everybody in the estate not strong enough to ignore her aura was reduced to shivering mess. Inside the room, Madoka was brought to her knees, her entire body shaking. Kana was the same, but instead of feeling and showing fear like Madoka, she was showing a degree of excitement.

Maria looked unmoved and merely observed the unshaken form of Setsura.

Gendo had an amused expression.

Squall and Adan were looking at Setsura with respect, their knees shaking yet they still remained standing as all their doubt of Isane being Ichika's mother disappeared. Ichika and his mother's aura had a strange likeness.

Setsura, who was experiencing the full brunt of Isane's aura, remained standing firmly in place, her smile unmoving as she genuinely enjoys the feel of her brother's mother's aura. Though it felt evil, it still resembled the aura of her beloved brother and that made it easier for Setsura to completely endure Isane's aura.

Orimura Ichigo's reaction was different to say the least.

"ENOUGH!" Ichigo roared, his magical aura flaring outwardly. The effect of Ichigo's aura was similar to Setsura but its effect was wide spread as even outside of the estate was affected. The Orimura estate was plunge into darkness.

Orimura Ichigo's aura was able to fully suppress Isane's magical aura, and this effectively calmed her down. "Isane, get Vladilena." Ichigo ordered sharply.

Isane looked at her father-in-law for a second, causing the tension to rise as everyone in the room expected her to disobey, but their worries was displaced as Isane left the room, glaring at the smiling Setsura.

When Isane left, Ichigo then looked at her other granddaughters. "Kana, Madoka, are you two okay?"

"I'll leave grandpapa." Kana the stood up, dusted herself before running towards Setsura, engulfing her in a tight embrace, much to the white-haired girls confusion and discomfort. "Setsura, right? It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Orimura Kana. I hope that Cousin Ichika had told you about me."

Setsura looked at the vampire-look alike for a second before pushing her away, not liking anyone touching her aside from Ichika. "So you are Oniisama's only cousin…Ah yes, Oniisama spoke highly of you. He referred to you as the only one that has the capacity to succeed Orimura-sama."

If it was physically possible, Kana's smile became even wider as she glanced at the still comatose. "That is so sweet of him." Kana said softly. "I knew there was a reason why I can never be hostile to him." Kana chuckled at this before pointing at Madoka.

"That idiot over there…"

"I know who she is!" Setsura cut her off, her eyes narrowed with contempt, her magic unconsciously escaping from her body, causing erratic changes in the lighting in the room.

Kana's eyes smiled at the hate and rage in Setsura's eyes. "You and I are going to get along nicely." Kana said with a gleeful smile.

Ichigo also noticed the hate in Setsura's eyes when she looked at Madoka, and seeing the hostility in Madoka as she met Setsura gaze, the patriarch of the Orimura clan decided to separate the two.

"Kana please take Madoka and tell the servants to prepare a feast." Ichigo ordered, giving Kana a pointed look.

Kana, seeing that look, sigh in disappointment before hugging Setsura quickly. "Let's talk and chat later." Kana said before walking towards Madoka. "Come on now, Kill joy, we got our marching orders." Kana grabbed her by the hair before dragging the younger girl out of the room.

Strangely, Madoka did not say anything as she and Setsura were busy glaring daggers at each other.

_**(Scene Change)**_

It took a while for Setsura to regain her composure, but once she did, she returned back to the bed, cradled Ichika's body in her arms before looking at the bemused expression of everyone. Setsura looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry, but I don't intend to let go of Oniisama anytime soon." Setsura stated, pulling Ichika's body even closer to her.

"So cute!" Squall squealed loudly while clapping her hands.

"Don't do anything stupid." Adan reprimanded her sharply. "Touch the girl, and those things are going to tear you to pieces." Adan said, pointing at the wolves behind them, all of which were growling at Squall.

"I'm not touching her yet but, is it a sin to appreciate such beauty?" Squall whispered pointing at Setsura. Squall had seen many girls and had slept with practically all of them, but Setsura was the most beautiful girl that she has ever seen, hands down.

"Your appreciation of beauty tends to include lack of clothing." Adan pointed out.

"Just because I get more action in a week than you have in your life doesn't mean you have the right to be jealous." Squall teased her gigantic friend, and Adan could only glare at her, whispering something about perverted French lesbian.

Ichigo prompted to ignore the two mercenaries banter and focus his attention to the granddaughter that he never knew. The resemblance between her and her mother was undeniable, but her eyes were what caught the attention of the Orimura head. Though they are the same shade as her mother's, the light in those eyes resembled the light in Ichika's eyes.

That alone was enough for him to know that the girl holding his favorite grandson had his blood coursing through her veins.

After a moment, Ichigo spoke. "So, you are the girl that resurrected my grandson, the very girl that my grandson seemed to invest a lot of his stock into." Ichigo commented carefully. "I must say, I am impressed. Your application of [Mirror Magic] is quite impressive, and your performance back then is very admirable. There are only a handful of Magicians who can stop an attack from Isane's avatar." Ichigo complimented sincerely.

Setsura smiled at that compliment. "Oniisama taught me everything I knew. You shouldn't be complimenting me, you should be complimenting him."

Squall laughed loudly at that. "Yup, she's really Sin's little sister. Their modesty is disgustingly alike it's almost nostalgic."

Setsura looked over Ichigo's shoulder and focused her eyes on the French woman. "You must be one Oniisama's mercenary friends. Hello, I am Oniisama's little sister, Byakushiki Setsura." Setsura introduced herself to them with a charming smile.

Adan holding her neck was the only reason Squall hadn't pounced Setsura already.

Gendo was able to notice something from Setsura's statement. "So Ichika-kun had not told you about us?" Gendo asked curiously.

Setsura looked at the younger old man and slightly squirmed from the stare that he was giving her, but answered the question regardless. "Oniisama separates his job from his home life from his personal life. I know Oniisama had worked with a group, but he never spoke about them because of his ethics. Though he had shown me some of his mission for reference, he had never divulged any information about his accomplices."

Squall, Adan, and Gendo smiled at this. Typical Ichika.

"Although," Setsura spoke suddenly, looking at everyone in the room until her eyes landed on Maria. "Oniisama had mentioned you before to me in passing. He never gave me your name, but he spoke very highly of you. He even painted several portraits of you and had it stored in a private gallery."

Something impossible happened that baffled the three mercenaries. The usually calm and lifeless Maria broke into a bright smile as tears of bliss flow down her eyes. Her accomplices had to fight the look of disbelief that threatened to mare their features. Only Ichika was able to inspire emotions on Maria.

"He considers me special." Maria whispered before bowing at Setsura. Though Maria worships Ichika, he never wanted her to kneel before him, and she guessed that the sister of his salvation will share that sentiment. "Thank you, Gabriel's angel."

Setsura choose to not comment on that. Her brother was called many names after all.

"Tell me, Setsura-chan." Ichigo spoke, once again getting her attention. "What do you mean when you said 'He separates his job from his home life from his personal life'?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Setsura looked at her brother's grandfather before looking down at her brother. "Please don't make me answer that. The answer would just upset you." There was desperation in Setsura's voice that made Ichigo frown.

"Gendo, everybody, out. I want to have a private talk with Setsura-chan." Ichigo requested with a powerful voice.

Normally, the mercenaries in the room would not allow anybody to boss them around, regardless of how powerful they are, but they could not help but obey Ichigo.

One by one, they left the room, but before Maria made her exit, she stepped towards Setsura before grabbing her hand and kissing it, making the young girl blush in confusion. "I am Gabriel's sword, and to an extension, I am also your sword. I will protect you." Maria swore as she bowed eloquently before Setsura.

Maria vacated the room before Setsura could say anything.

Ichigo was thoroughly impressed at how loyal Maria seemed to be towards his grandson. Though it left the ancient magician a question, what did his grandson do to gain the allegiance of such a powerful young mage?

"She is a pleasantly strange individual." Setsura commented.

"That she is." Ichigo nodded in agreement before returning his attention back to Setsura. "Now, Setsura-chan, may you please sate my curiosity. What do you mean when you said that Ichika separates his job from his home life from his personal life?" Ichigo reiterated his question.

Setsura looked down at her brother once again, and the look that she directed at him was enough for Ichigo to discover the fears in Setsura.

Ichigo sighed. "I assure you, my child, I will not be angry at you nor will I be upset. Believe me, my child, I might not have been aware of my grandson's activities outside of my household but I am aware that he was not too happy with his family life." Ichigo shared the sentiment with his grandson.

Setsura still looked unsure, and Ichigo decided to bring another subject.

"Setsura-chan, I am curious." Ichigo said casually. "I have known my grandson since the day he was born. I had held him when he was nothing but a newly born infant and I have witnessed his growth. Yet, I have not seen the side of him that he had shown you." Ichigo stated with a rather hurt tone.

"The Ichika that I knew is different from the Ichika that raised you. The Ichika that I knew is a child, pure, simple minded, and soft hearted. The Ichika that raised you is the opposite of the Ichika that I know." Ichigo exclaimed, his eyes studying Setsura's features. "The Ichika that you know is simply an Angelic version of Isane, with all the characteristics that made Isane such a feared and infamous figure in the magical world."

"So if you do not wish to answer my first question then please answer this: Why can my grandson act so freely around you?" Ichigo asked curiously, with a hint of desperation. "I know that the grandson that I know is an illusion, an illusion so well crafted that it can even trump Kurazakura's illusions. I am curious why my grandson would shed his perfect mask in your presence."

Setsura contemplated for a split second before answering, her eyes flaring with light and warmth. "I never expected Oniisama to be someone." Setsura answered softly. "Oniisama greatest weakness has always been his desire to be love by the people that he loves, even if some of them don't deserve his love." Setsura said as she affectionately ran her hand on her brother's hair.

Ichigo's eyes softened at the sight before him. "Tell me, Setsura-chan, the Ichika that I knew, did he even exist?"

"He existed, Orimura-sama. Oniisama has always been a very bad liar, but he has always been the best actor. That allows him to form the person that would guarantee him the love of those he valued." Setsura stated fondly.

"I know," Ichigo muttered sadly. "He became our ideal person. He has the capacity to become perfect for us. I wanted a grandchild that shares my interest in philosophy, history, and culture, he became like that for me. Isane wanted a companion that can understand and accept who she is, a person that would love her and would never judge her for her evil, Ichika became like that for her. Madoka wanted a sibling that would never outshine her; Ichika stepped aside for her and protected her from the shadows. And finally, Chifuyu wanted somebody to be with her through the dark times that she had to endure, something or somebody pure that would hold her when she is at her most vulnerable, Ichika offered himself to her."

There another tangible silence between the two as Setsura no longer looked at Ichigo and focus all her attention to the person in her arms. Ichigo looked at the two with a rueful smile.

"Tell me, child, what kind of perfection Ichika became for you."

"A father," Setsura answered, the love that she has for Ichika shinning in her eyes. "And when I no longer needed a father, a brother, and that was the time he became himself around me." Setsura then kissed Ichika on the forehead.

"There are three Ichikas. The first one is the Ichika that lives in this house, the perfect aristocrat and genius. The second Ichika is Sin; the bounty hunter heralded as one of the best monster that surface during the Asian War. And finally, my Oniisama, a perfect combination of both." Setsura held onto Ichika's prone body lovingly, snuggling onto him, relishing the warmth that she was feeling because of him.

"The Oniisama that you speak of is the real Ichika?"

Setsura could only tilt her head, her eyes shining with pride. "I never wanted him to be somebody for me, Orimura-sama. He became a father when I needed a father, but I did not asked him to be my father. He became a brother when I no longer needed a father, but I did not asked him to be my brother. Because of that, he acted naturally whenever he is with me because I never wanted him to be somebody else."

Ichigo smiled softly at this. That statement alone was the answer to his first question.

"I see, would you tell me about the real Ichika. I want to know the grandson that had eluded me for some time now."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"What the hell are you four doing here!?" Chifuyu snarled hatefully as she glared at the four people that she did not want to see at her own home no less. When Chifuyu felt her mother's and grandfather's aura flaring from her brother's room, she immediately bolted with her brother in mind.

Normally, when she stepped foot in the corridor, the wolves that stood guard in corridor would immediately attack her, but Tabane was doing a stellar job of keeping them away from Chifuyu, using the magic that was exclusive to the Shinonono family.

[Spatial Gateway], the ability to create a hole through space-time.

Every time a wolf lunges towards Chifuyu, Tabane distorts the space around Chifuyu, creating a wormhole that teleports the attacker as far away from the eldest Orimura as possible without removing them from the immediate area.

The fact that Tabane was fending off over three dozen wolves, all of them capable of taking down tanks, speaks volumes of her ability.

"Squall-chan!"Tabane greeted while creating wormholes left and right.

"Tabane-chan!" Squall greeted with enthusiasm.

Chifuyu glared at her best friend before returning her glare at the four people that were her brother's closest allies during his career.

Seeing Chifuyu, the reaction of the four was instantaneous. Adan took a step back while flexing his risk. Gendo went behind Adan. Squall, who currently has no guns with her person, stood beside Adan, her hands outstretch.

Maria was in front of them, her signature swords in hand already.

Chifuyu looked at the sword in Maria's hand and growled in anger. The swords that Maria were holding were falchion with contrasting colors, black and white, both extremely captivating and beautiful as they represented Yin and Yang. Chifuyu had seen those swords multiple times and often wondered who crafted them.

Looking at them right now, she knew who crafted them.

Only her brother could craft swords as beautiful as those.

Seeing those swords in Maria's hands angered Chifuyu.

"You dare copy those swords!" Chifuyu snarled as she slowly drew the CE-CAD that her brother designed for her.

"Gabriel gave the original pair to me as a gift. The copy that you see is not perfect, it is far from perfect in fact, but against you, it is enough." Maria stated bluntly as the two of them eyed each other, the hate between the two was terrifying. "You do not have the right to be here."

"I have every right to be here. He is my brother!" Chifuyu exclaimed indignantly.

"Family dinners must be really awkward then." Squall commented humorously. "After all, you were the one who was the most determine to shove a sword through him."

"Even Silver Gospel doesn't actively hunt him, and the two of them loathed each other." Adan added with a small grin.

Chifuyu let out a feral growl as the temperature in the corridor lowered considerably to the extent that white mist rose from the ground.

Maria took this as a challenge.

"I am the bone of my sword. Steal is my body and fire is my blood…" The space around Maria started to distort as she chanted the mantra of the spell that Ichika created specifically for her. "I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to death, nor known to life…"

Chifuyu gripped her sword tightly as the cold air focused around her. She knew what was coming and she was prepared to run the Italian through.

"Many times I have withstood enormous pain to create thousands of wea…"

"That is enough." Isane shouted as she appeared behind Maria, all the swords surrounding her as well as the sword in her hands shattering before Japan's devil. Isane glared at her daughter, looking at her with venom in her eyes. "You are supposed to be in your room! You're grounded remember, or do you want me to personally ground you!" Isane pushed Maria aside, regarding her with a neutral look.

And that was the one and only indication that Isane did not dislike the Italian girl.

Maria, looking at the mother of her salvation, took a step back. The message that Isane gave the girl was clear.

This was family matter.

The hate in Chifuyu's eyes intensified at the sight of her mother. "I will not leave Ichika with this people."

Isane snorted loudly at that proclamation. "Considering what you did to my son, just consider yourself lucky that I haven't killed you yet." Isane then glared at Tabane. "And you, stop playing with my son's blood." Before Tabane could brace herself, she was flung across the corridor with a very basic yet overpowered Movement-type Spell. With a sickening and loud thud, she slammed on the wall, the concrete cracked due to the impact.

Tabane was knocked out cold before she slid to the ground

Without Tabane, the wolves guarding the entrance of Ichika's room were now able to attack Chifuyu, though they did not even get near her as their feet were frozen solid to the ground by a thin layer of ice.

The three out of the four mercenaries whistled by the display of magical prowess that the two displayed.

"Only Isa-chan can take out a top class magician with such a basic spell." Gendo commented while shaking his head in amusement.

"I see the Ice Demon hasn't lost a step." Adan said as the air around them became even colder.

"Should we run or enjoy the show?" Squall asked with a rather excited tone.

The answer to that was an array of swords appearing before them, intertwining together to form a makeshift shield.

"Enjoy it is then!"

Mother and daughter glared venomously at each other, each one ready to tear each other apart. The tension between mother and daughter was terrifyingly tangible that it could almost be touch.

Chifuyu readied her sword.

Isane grabbed one of the many katana in her son's room and unsheathe it from its hilt.

Two swords were bared for the world, their beauty gleaming impressively with the light of the setting sun, indicating their quality and the skill of the crafter of the blades.

As two blades were revealed, mother and daughter took a step forward, the distance between them vanishing in a flash as they brought down their swords.

The two blades were not able to touch each other.

A hexagonal shield of light manifested between the two, effectively stopping both blows in midstride.

"None of that." Ichigo calmly stated firmly as he exited his grandson's room, Setsura behind him, pushing his wheelchair. Behind Setsura was Vladilena who looked at bit nervous.

If Chifuyu was angered when she saw her brother's accomplice, the rage that she was feeling at the sight of Setsura was unspeakable as every inch of her shook with white hot animosity at the sight of the person that robbed her brother of his childhood.

Setsura felt the same as her cerulean eyes darkened at the sight of her brother's first love, the person who had failed to love her brother regardless of everything he had given her.

When their eyes met, the effect was immediately tangible.

The light in the corridor dimmed significantly.

The temperature in the area was reduced to near sub-zero.

Setsura and Chifuyu looked at each other, they did not glare at each other but merely looked, but the look that they were giving each other was enough to show them the contempt that they have for each other. Everybody near the two could already tell that the two of them did not just hated each, they did not just despised each other, they did not just loathed each, the hatred between them was deeper.

It was astonishing as well as disturbing for two people to hate each other that much.

"Silver and Ichika has nothing on this two." Squall whispered, knowing full well how much Ichika hated his rival and vice-versa. The hate that those two have for each other is a joke compare to the hate that Chifuyu and Setsura have for each other.

Ichigo, sensing the tension, released his power, overpowering both Chifuyu and Setsura. The temperature returned and lighting in the room returned to normal. "Chifuyu, sheathe that sword before I shatter it." Ichigo ordered coolly, looking at her granddaughter, daring her to disobey.

Chifuyu did not move for the longest time, her eyes not leaving the girl that, in her mind, was the reason why her brother's hands were stained with blood.

Setsura's eyes were also unmoving as she focused her gazed at the person that was her brother's first love. The hatred that Setsura has for her could only be surpassed by the love that she has for her brother, and that is saying something.

For tense second, the two were unmoving until Chifuyu returned her blade to her scabbard before turning around and stomping of towards Tabane lay unconscious, every step that she took was heavy and force.

Seeing this, Ichigo sighed with relief before looking over his shoulder at Setsura. "I would highly advise you to not fight Chifuyu. I would admit that you are strong, but you are still not accustomed to the body that you have right now and you are still no match against Chifuyu's years of experience."

"Oniisama once told me that killing somebody is easier than beating somebody." Setsura replied ominously.

"He is correct, but could you really handle the weight of taking a life?"

"I can handle taking her life."

That was the indication that Setsura truly hated Chifuyu.

"Hey, girl!" An irritated voice called, and Setsura found herself looking up at an aggravated Isane.

Isane looked at her with irritation before.

***SLAP***

Isane struck Setsura across the face so hard that she went down to the ground.

"ISANE!" Ichigo admonished his daughter-in-law, but Isane paid him no mind.

"Never, ever interfere in my fights." Isane then threw the blade in her hand at Setsura. The blade, of course, did not even touch a hair in Setsura as one of wolves shattered it's shackled and caught the blade between its teeth before throwing it back at Ichika's room.

This seemed to quell Isane's anger as she cursed under her breath. "If it weren't for the fact that my son put a lot of effort in raising you, I would have butchered you by now." Isane sneered as she divert her gazed at the wolf of blood licked Setsura's cheeks, effectively healing the bruise caused by her slap.

"How my son could be interested in such rift-raft is beyond me." Isane shook her head before walking away, not able or willing to look at Setsura any longer. It seems that Isane's hatred for Shirayuki had transferred to her daughter.

"Don't aggravate that woman, Setsura-chan." Squall advised as she and Maria helped her up to her feet. "That woman has killed people for less and she can be very ruthless and cruel." Squall said with a voice that indicates that she speaks from experience.

"Don't worry, Meusel-san, Isane won't harmed Setsura-chan." Ichigo assured himself as well as everyone in the vicinity. "Isane might be the personification of evil, but she loves Ichika with all her heart. She will not damage the person that her own son values more than his own life."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Dinner at the Orimura estate was always spectacle. If there was one thing that the Orimura family was well known for aside from their fighting prowess, it is their love for food and eating in general. All Orimuras, Isane included, have very sensitive palate and each of them was very picky with food.

That's one of the many reason why Ichika took on the culinary arts. He has the most sensitive palate in the family and he was very meticulous in giving his love ones a culinary experience that none of them will ever forget.

Suffice to say, he succeeds every time he touches the stove.

Of course, right now, dinner was still a spectacle but for a different reason. Usually the spectacle for an Orimura family dinner came from the food prepared on the dinner table, various foods from various countries, made with such culinary mastery.

Of course, the amazing and various foods were still present. The Orimura family will always have wonderful food present every meal time. No, the spectacle of this dinner was the four mercenaries and Setsura seated in the dining table.

The tension in the air was thick, so thick it was almost suffocating.

In one corner, in the farthest edge of the dinner, we have Setsura and around her were Ichika's accomplices, surrounding her in a protective manner, with Maria and Squall seated beside her.

The four mercenaries did not know Setsura; they have barely talked to her. Still, they knew and trusted Ichika well enough to know that if a person would prompt Ichika to brave a war just to provide a life for the said person, then that person must be amazing. Also, they owed Ichika enough to protect his angel.

On the other end of the table, seated on the head of the table was Orimura Ichigo. In his left side was Isane, who looked as passively as she could be. The chair in Ichigo's right was empty, as for his son was still recovering and he would rather postpone the meeting between father and daughter for as long as possible, preferable until Ichika wakes. Ichigo was sure that Ichika can at least scare Kurei away from Setsura. It was sad but the son had already surpassed the father a long time ago with regards to Ichika and Kurei.

Seated beside Isane was Kana who looked absolutely giddy because of the people in attendance. She was happy that there people aside from her uncle's political allies joining them for dinner, and they were all top class magician in their own right. Kana was already planning how to extort knowledge from them.

Beside empty chair were Chifuyu and Madoka, with the eldest Orimura between her younger sister and Ichika's mercenary group. Chifuyu, though it was mask by her anger and hate, was uncomfortable in the arrangement. She had spent a good portion of last four years of the Asian war hunting the four mercenaries, especially Squall who has the lengthiest career as a Mercenary and the less said about her feelings with Maria, the better.

Chifuyu and Maria have a very unique hate relationship. Since Ichika discovered Maria, the Italian has always been his constant companion in most of his jobs and whenever they meet in the battlefield, Maria would always be the one to occupy Chifuyu while Ichika finishes the job.

Of course, Maria had never beaten Chifuyu but the young Italian was responsible for most of scars that she has right now.

Though fortunately, there were two people between Chifuyu and the group of mercenaries. Tabane and Vladilena were also invited for dinner and they accepted knowing that Chifuyu might cause a scene.

Vladilena was seated closest to the mercenaries, as she and Kurazakura were the only ones who were with the mercenaries. Kurazakura and Vladilena were the closest with Sin, Ichika's alter-ego.

Ichigo looked at everybody present before grabbing his utensils. "Eat, and no one is to leave the table until everything is cleared." In the Orimura household, it is mandatory for the dishes to be finish before they could leave the dining room. Failure to comply would result to a very painful and memorable punishment.

Everybody nodded as they picked up their utensils and started eating.

The four mercenaries did their best to show proper table etiquette and manners, even Adan, who was known for devouring anything just as long as its edible, did his best to not look like a pig.

Dinner was going smoothly for seven minutes before Vladilena mentioned something that everybody in the dinner table had noticed.

"Where did you learn your posture, Byakushiki-san?" Vladilena asked politely.

If there was one thing that the young Sarashiki had notice about the girl, it was her posture. Setsura's posture, from the way he walks to the way he sits to the way she moves to the way she eats, it was always graceful and elegant. It slightly irked the young noble for Setsura had move with such perfect posture with no trouble or effort at all.

She was not the only who had noticed this.

"Oniisama taught me my etiquette and manners. He told me that because of my heritage, I need to learn how to act and move befitting of my pedigree." Setsura smiled at the memory of her lessons. "It was fun, especially the dance lessons." Setsura added softly.

Isane snorted loudly. "Well, at least you didn't inherit your mother's complete disregard for decorum, or was that my son teaching you how to be a proper lady, heaven knows your mother can't act like an aristocrat to save her life."

"Isane…" Ichigo said threateningly but Setsura interjected.

"It's okay, Orimura-sama…" Setsura assured the ancient war mage. "I know there are a lot of people who doesn't like my mother; even Oniisama had told me very bluntly that he hates my mother but that will not change the perspective that I have for my mother."

Setsura, like Ichika, loved her mother very much, regardless of her many faults.

Isane looked very please at the information that her son also hated her arch-nemesis, while Ichigo shook his head. Isane and Shirayuki hated each other since the first day they met, and they were three years old when they first laid eyes on each other.

Still, Ichigo was suddenly curious. "Tell me, Setsura-chan, aside from magic, what did my grandson taught you?"

Setsura looked at the person her brother respected the most, wondering whether she should answer or not, before deciding to indulge the Orimura head as thanks for him allowing her to stay beside her brother.

"Mathematics, Science Language, Japanese and World History, Philosophy, Politics, Economics, Etiquette, Culture, Military Practices and Strategy, Japanese Tradition, and Music and Arts, and he also tried to teach me about information technology and architecture but stopped when I showed little abilities in those studies."

Everybody stared at her due to her answer and all of them could not help but wonder what Ichika was thinking when he was raising her. Ichika had basically taught her all the things needed for a person to run a country.

Setsura, seeing those looks, could not help but have an incredulous expression. "I thought every noble family in this country teaches those subjects to their children." Setsura said while looking confused. "Oniisama already had such an extensive in all those areas when we first met and he was seven years old at that."

"How knowledgeable was he back then in those subjects?" Vladilena was almost afraid to ask.

"Oniisama was already capable of listing all major events from the Asuka Period all the way to modern day. Oniisama can solve college level equations. Oniisama, when he was seven, can already speak fifteen languages. Oniisama…"

"You can stop now, Byakushiki-san." Vladilena told her before looking exasperatedly at Ichigo and Isane. "What were you teaching him?"

"History and Philosophy" Was Ichigo's immediate answer. Only his grandson had shown interest in his teachings in those two subjects.

"Animal and Human dissection," Only Isane would give that kind of answer and look prideful about it. "And also military strategy and philosophy…which begs the question, what was the general lesson my son taught you about military operations?" Isane asked quizzically.

Setsura answered immediately as that lesson was carved into her mind. "It is better to learn the objective of the mission than to plan for the mission."

"And why is that?"

"There are three things that will always happen during a military mission. Planning, arrival, and quoting Oniisama, breaking loose. Soldiers will plan for the mission, they will arrive in the location, and then, again quoting Oniisama, all hell will break loose and the plan would most likely be useless. According to Oniisama, it is better to understand the objectives of the mission before choosing the appropriate group for the said mission. When the soldiers arrive in the location, it is better to depend on the skills that they have to achieve the objectives of the mission rather than a plan that can go awry at any given time." Setsura recited flawlessly, and both Adan and Squall applauded her.

"We had finished many jobs with that philosophy." Squall and Adan said with nostalgia.

"Is that the reason why you only attend mission briefing for fifteen minutes?" Vladilena asked while looking at Isane.

Isane shrugged casually. "I would rather depend on the skills that my subordinates have honed through the years of training rather than a strategy that was made up in thirty minutes by people who does not have anything between their ears." Isane then narrowed her eyes at Setsura. "Only use 'strategy' when you are sure that it would not fail, everything else, use tactics."

Setsura knew that for it was something her brother had conveyed to her during one of their lessons, but she still nodded, showing Isane that she had listened and understood her.

"So we can talk about military stuff now huh, COOL!" Kana said excitedly as she eyed her favorite cousin's mercenary friends. "How popular was Cousin Ichika?"

"Very!" Squall, Adan, and surprisingly Vladilena answered the curious girl.

"Let me put this to you this way, no foreign leader would give control of their country's military power to a foreigner regardless of the situation, but Sin, or Ichika always had this ability to coerce his clients in momentarily giving him control of their military." Vladilena exclaimed fondly. "My Fleet was near Burma once, and the country was being overrun by the Asian Alliance. My orders were to prevent the enemy from overrunning the country by subrogating the Chinese naval fleet. When I arrived in Burma waters though, my help was apparently not needed."

Vladilena then smiled viciously.

"A fleet of fifty carriers, thirty-seven battle ships, twenty-one submarines, and over a hundred destroyers were sunk by a mere fifteen Burma battle ships that were obsolete for twenty years and the person leading the fifteen battle ships was Ichika, his wolves were a dead giveaway." Vladilena informed them, remembering the triumphant smile on Ichika's has he surveyed the damage, the Burma soldiers applauding him.

"Any casualties?"Isane asked, genuinely interested in her son's career.

"Three ships from his side were sunk, another four heavily damage if memory serves me right." Vladilena answered thoughtfully.

Isane looked contemplatively at this for a second before nodding slowly. "Well, it's acceptable with his resources back then considering Burma is pathetic when it comes to their naval power, so I guess I have to grade my son acceptable with his performance, but he can do better."

Vladilena could only stare at her. "Better, he was outgunned, outmanned, and outnumbered and he still won."

"I know that but casualty is casualty, and a great general must now how to minimize casualty." Isane said in a lecturing tone. "Maybe I could take my son to some of my mission, impart to him some of my knowledge and skill. Heaven knows I need a successor."

"He is not a soldier!" Chifuyu stated strongly, entering the conversation for the first time.

Isane glared at her, but before she could rebuked her daughter, Setsura spoke.

"For you to deny one of Oniisama's prime natures speaks how little you know of him." Setsura spoke low enough but it was still heard by everyone. "It is true that Oniisama despises combat, but he would fight for those he deems worth fighting for."

"Like you!" Chifuyu spat at her scornfully. "You were the reason that he fought a war that wasn't supposed to be his war!"

"Do you honestly believe that?" The amusement in Setsura's tone was truly aggravating for Chifuyu. "True, Oniisama entered the Asian war to give me a proper life, but if that was his only reason, then he would not have taken his career to the extreme just for me. I was the reason he entered the Asian War, but his love for this country was the reason why he fought that war."

That was a lie and most of the people in the dining room knew it. True, Ichika love his home country and he was even willing to be the pawn of the Empress to make it stronger – Ichigo made a mental note to have a very long and private conversation with Empress Usagi for her using his favorite grandson for her Artificial Magician Experiment – and he was even willing to take a couple of pages from his mother's pages just to protect it, but Ichika would never abandon his morals for the country.

There are some lines that Ichika will never cross, some darkness that he will never delve into, lows that he will never stoop to even if it's for the country.

But Ichika had crossed those lines; he had delved into darkest of the dark, stoop to the lowest of the low in his short career bounty hunter, but he did not do it for the country,he did it because he wanted to return to Setsura in one piece.

Ichika put himself in harm's way for her and he survived the horrors of war because of her, not for the country but for her.

Of course, Chifuyu knew that and that irked her.

"It must have been very pleasant for you, to have my brother risk his life for you in a weekly basis. Tell me, do you have any idea how much hardship, how many wounds he endure just for you"

That was a low blow for Setsura.

"Tell me, did you open your legs to that traitor of a fiancé of yours? I heard from Oniisama that you always wanted to be on top during sex, he speaks from experience. Tell me, did that piece garbage allowed you to have control or did he just mounted you and have his way with you? Is he bigger than Oniisama or was he inept?" Setsura's cold voice was colder than the ice that Chifuyu was fond of using. "Or do you prefer ten year olds for sexual partner, although it is quite pathetic for a woman to approach a child nine years her junior for sex, but apparently, you failed so much to be a woman that the only way you could relive yourself is to take advantage of the love of the only person that genuinely gives a damn about."

That was an even lower blow for Chifuyu.

Chifuyu's eyes were filled with cold fury and Setsura's eyes marred with boiling hot rage met, and everybody knew that nobody can stop the two from fighting.

But Ichigo was determined to prevent them from crossing blades for as long as possible.

"No one is to fight in the dining room." And that quelled, momentarily the hostility between the two, but only temporary.

Ichigo knew by night's ends, blood would spill in his household.

_**(Scene Change)(Setsura POV)**_

After the most awkward dinner of my life, I excused myself and hurriedly returned to my Oniisama's side.

I must admit that the reaction of Oniisama's immediate family was predictable, with the exception of Orimura Ichigo.

I have heard many great things about Orimura Ichigo from Oniisama but I thought that he would scrutinize me considering that I am an illegitimate child of his youngest and only living son.

I was wrong as he was very accommodating and I must admit that I enjoyed speaking with him.

I knew now to whom Oniisama inherited his charms from.

Orimura Isane's reaction was predictable. I expected her to hate me, and hate me with a passion she did. I had heard from Oniisama that our mothers do not like each other and I fully knew that Orimura Isane would also not like me because of my relationship with the person that she hated the most. The fact that Oniisama, her favorite son, took care of me for five years behind her back also fueled her anger for me.

To be honest, I am glad that Oniisama's mother hates me. If she did not, then I would lose all respect I have for her. After all, for all intents and purposes, what kind of mother would not hate the person that almost became the death of her son?

I would work hard to gain the respect of the woman that Oniisama adores the most.

Orimura Kana-san was a surprise. Kana-san seemed to be overly enthusiastic about meeting me, but I was still cautious about her. Oniisama had told me many things about his immediate family, and though he mentioned that he and Kana-san got along quite well, he still told me about Kana-san's cunning and ambitiousness, and her certain disregard for rules and her ability to bend the rules. Oniisama told me that Kana-san was as ruthless as he can be but with no compassion.

I better stay clear of Kana-san. I am confident that I can beat her if worst comes to worst but I would rather avoid harming Oniisama's favorite cousin.

On the other hand, harming my supposed half-siblings is a different story entirely.

It took every ounce of self-control Oniisama had instilled upon me and the respect that I have for Orimura-sama not to inflict bodily harm on those two when I laid eyes on them.

I hate them! I hate both of them because they were the cause of Oniisama's most painful and heart wrenching heartbreak.

I could still remember how depress Oniisama was when Madoka cut all ties from him, and I would never forget how broken Oniisama was when Chi… I do not even want to think of what that whore did to my Oniisama.

Both of them took advantage of him and his kindness. He loved them unconditionally and the affection that he had for them was without comparison. With a brother like that, they should consider themselves lucky yet, they did not. They took Oniisama for granted and that, in my eyes, is unforgivable.

Truth be told, I was jealous of those two when growing up. Oniisama cared for me, but he cared for me not as a sister but a friend. He cares more for them that he cared for me, and I was okay with that for, at that time, I did not delude myself that Oniisama could fully love me, his half-sister.

I was satisfied with earning his love and affection, but it seems Fate was kind to me.

Madoka renounced him because he had killed in order to save her from a very horrible fate. I did not understand her mentality. How could she hate Oniisama? I mean, Oniisama killed for her, he had to dirty his hand and disregard his morals just to save her from a bunch of people that would treat her as breeding stock and instead of thanking him, she slapped him and told him to his face that she did not want anything to do with him, forgetting the fact that if it weren't for him, she would have had her womb savagely violated, as well as years of friendship.

I remember, in clarity, how depress Oniisama was during that time. I mean, Madoka was his best female friend and losing her friendship was a hard blow for him. But I should thank her considering that I was able to replace her.

At that time, it was okay for me to be Madoka's replacement. I don't care because my already pleasant life with Oniisama became even more pleasant as he started treating me as his sister, not his daughter or friend, but a sister. He treated me as he would treat Madoka if she was in my position.

But that did not last long as I noticed Oniisama treating me with more affection and care as the day goes by. This confused me so I read his mind, and I was surprised when Oniisama started seeing me as a sister that was not Madoka's replacement. A sister that was better than Madoka, his ideal little sister.

I was ecstatic and I tried my best to return the love and affection that he had given me. I failed but Oniisama appreciated my attempt and we became even closer.

At that time, Oniisama spend more time with me, and that was not counting my lessons and training sessions. That year, when Oniisama was ten and I am nine, we got to know each other better and properly and it was heaven for me.

I enjoyed being Oniisama's little sister for two years, for two glorious years I was number three in Oniisama's heart, with Isane-sama being number two and that whore (Chifuyu) being number one.

But that change as I noticed Oniisama acting a bit of. Sure, Oniisama still acted like the Oniisama that raised me but something change in his mannerism and I also noticed his eyes losing its light.

This was strange considering that Oniisama turned out fine even after witnessing all the horrors that the Asian war could throw at him.

I was curious and worried, so I confronted him before accessing his mind and memories to see what was going on with him and if there was something I can do to help.

What I saw from his memories almost made me vomit.

I knew that Oniisama love that whore, I refuse to speak or even think of her name, more than a brother should. I mean, he loves all of his sisters in with such intensity that it surpasses the love that brothers should have for their sisters, but Oniisama was perfect that way.

But still, Oniisama had always considered that whore special; he had always held her in such a high pedestal. Oniisama admired his elder sister, to such an extent that he loved her not as a sister but as woman.

I always had been envious of that whore because Oniisama would give her everything just to have her love.

And he did give her everything, he offered himself to her with no hesitationor regrets.

Oniisama had his heart broken and crushed for his troubles, and that time.

As I finish seeing those memories, I saw an expression that I pray to never see on Oniisama. A defeated and hallow expression, an expression brought upon the knowledge that he will never have the one thing that he wanted the most.

I did not say anything as I only felt anger to that whore, and I merely embraced Oniisama, taking him in my arms.

Oniisama, at that moment, cried and showed me a side of him that he hasn't shown to anybody else, and I was honored that he considered me special enough and trust me enough to show that side of him to me.

I peered into his mind one last time and I almost cried because I gave him the one thing that he wanted from his full-blooded sisters.

Affection and an embrace, and this made him wonder what I so freely give him the affection that he so wanted from them.

After that day, I noticed Oniisama was now spending more time with me and less time with his immediate family. I knew that Oniisama was running away from his troubles but at that point, I didn't care and relished his company. After all, the Orimura Clan does not deserve to have Oniisama.

But Oniisama cared for his family more than his own welfare and decided to prevent a traitor from joining the Orimura clan.

Oniisama destroyed that man and the clan that he belonged to overnight. He did not use magic, he did not use a drop of his blood, but he was able to achieve his objectives.

And he was completely broken because of the aftermath.

I prided myself in knowing Oniisama better than anyone. Unlike those two full blooded sister of his, I bothered to actually get to know Oniisama, I did not just satisfied myself with the mask that he presented me. Oniisama appreciated my effort, and he opened up to me.

That's why I knew when Oniisama threw himself to his work, that there was something horribly wrong with him.

And my guessed was correct when I saw the art works that he produced in the three days that he was alone in his estate. The art works were beautiful but sadness was clearly the emotion that drove Oniisama to create them. I proceeded to his workshop, and I encountered Oniisama.

He looked at me, and the eyes that stared at me will forever give me nightmares for the rest of my life.

Oniisama was broken and shattered.

I scanned the surfaced of his mind, and I almost stormed out of the estate with the intention to gravely murder that whore.

It's one thing to rape Oniisama, it's another thing to destroy the two swords that was arguably the culmination of his dreams and hard work, now that is just unforgivable.

I did not bother to go further as I gave Oniisama the embrace that he desperately needed.

And finally, he allowed himself to be weak as he broke down and cried in my arms. For an entire day, he cried and I held him.

I never wanted to see Oniisama breakdown like that ever again.

My musing was suddenly cut short when I step foot on the corridor where Oniisama's room was located. I frowned for two reasons; firstly, the wolves guarding his room were all frozen solid, secondly, I felt a cold breeze touching my skin.

I clenched my hands tightly until the knuckles turned white.

There was only one person capable enough and strong enough to freeze Oniisama's [Blood-magic] with ice.

I growled in anger as I prepared my ring-shape CAD before making my way towards Oniisama's room. If my assumption was correct, I'll be having a one-on-one with that whore.

I hurriedly made my way to Oniisama's room with quick and long strides, and I entered via the door which was unhinged thanks to Isane-sama.

Sitting in the edge of Oniisama's bed was the person who I hated the most, the one person who I wish can do me and Oniisama a favor and just die somewhere.

Orimura Chifuyu.


End file.
